


Countess Dracula

by drunkdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, they banged, they'll probably bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: "My full name is Vlada Tepes Schnee, but that is a mouthful." She gave Qrow that alluring smile once again, the one he could not tear his eyes from. "Winter is easier for many."
 
I do not own RWBY





	1. Chapter 1

 

The Schnee Manor always looked so cold, so distant, even in the hottest of summers. In fact, Lord Qrow Branwen often wondered if the estate changed at all. During his many night watches he would keep an eye on the building, and no matter what nothing seemed to stir.

Sometimes he reminded himself that he needed to return to his duty. As a veteran of the Vale Hunters Legion, he was one of the more experienced militiamen guarding the small-but-growing town of Patch. And as one of the more experienced soldiers, and in spite of his lordship, he took it upon himself to lead the night watch, keeping a sharp eye for any Grimm that would try to attack the town. But in spite of his duty, he always found his eyes drifting towards that manor, perhaps hoping that something would arise from there.

It was a strange building. Located on the top of the hills about half a day's walk away, it always seemed inactive. Nothing ever happened on that manor, in spite of the countless nights of guarding. Sometimes he wished that Grimm would attack in hopes that the manor would somehow hear the ringing steeple bell and candles would flicker in the tiny windows.

But alas, nothing. Not even the night when Beowolves struck and nearly destroyed the Valkyrie household, leaving only a young girl for the name to survive by, and not much longer at that. She was approaching the age of marriage, and she was already well-infatuated with a particular young man. Her name would change, and with it the land would change hands. All but the Schnees had come to mourn the passing of an old family.

Qrow did, however, get to see the servants of the particular household now and then. They always arrived towards dusk, when the sun was nearly disappearing under the horizon. They were strange folks, constantly bundled in heavy clothes as if they were cold. Their skin was always pale, and those that did business with them said that their hands always felt sweaty or damp, slippery even.

But they were gentle enough and they paid well. While arriving at unusual hours, they were well-mannered and never haggled, as if money was not an issue. They were prime guests for whatever lucky merchant was available and had the goods they were searching for. In fact, so gentle were they that whenever someone asked about the family, they provided a lighthearted, nonchalant reply on how the family was never at the manor for long, constantly busy and maintaining other interests. And everyone accepted their word like the gold that left the servants' hands.

Qrow knew that it was a lie, but he still tried to give up on his curiosity. He was beginning to enter the tail end of his prime. Some of his dark hairs were beginning to dull and sometimes he felt just a little slow. Things were getting to the point where he was starting to become the old man of the town, nearly old enough to become a grandfather in some cases. Yet for every evening that he was on duty, his still found himself drawn to the strange manor on the hill.

And then on one cold night when he was manning the tall steeple bell, where snow was gently falling and the pale and full moon hung wide in the night sky, Qrow swore that there was a dim light coming from the manor. Squinting his eyes, ever so curious, he watched as the light just as quickly went out. It disappointed him that nothing else had happened at that time-frozen house. All this waiting, and the only thing to show for it was a flicker of light. He felt his lips sneer at himself, at his own foolishness, at his own wasted time and beliefs.

But as he was about to draw his eyes away, back to the borders of the small town of Patch to watch for any Grimm, he could see small somethings rising from the manor. They were like specks of dust, insects that flew towards the town. Qrow reached towards the bell, preparing to ring it if needed, but something stilled his hand. Something in his mind told him that whatever it was had no intention of harming the town. As the splotches drew closer and closer, so came with it a chittering of light screeches. And there was a flap of wings, but he could see no feathers.

Bats. A natural occurrence in the local area. His eyes squinted at them, however, as they congregated unnaturally at one of the close rooftops. The creatures condensed into place, and the chittering stopped.

Before he knew it, they disappeared and he was staring at the back of a woman. Her hair was long and white, cascading straight down past her shoulders to the middle of her back sans a few casual curls, signs that her hair was usually worn differently. She was turned away from him, but the white coat she wore was not unlike that of a decorated soldier - prim, cut, and ending in a parted tailcoat that went up to her back and was cinched at the waist, with a white and flowing cloth under the opening, perhaps a dress. And beneath that coat were boots. Tall, black, heavy boots, whose tops disappeared beneath the coat.

Her hands, covered in black gloves, reached for her hair and pulled it into a practiced bun. After finishing, one hand fell to her side as she took a deep breath of the cold air. A second chittering approached, and Qrow felt his eyes widen as another swarm of bats crowded by the woman. Yet just like her, they drew to a fine point and gave birth to another girl, though she was younger, far younger and with her white hair in a ponytail set a little off-center. And though her clothes were also white, her dress was a stark contrast against the militaristic coat the other wore. Both, however, had a blade at their sides.

Armed and dangerous. Again Qrow thought to ring the bell, but his hands stayed still, lost in examining the visitors. From how they dressed, their same hair color, and ultimately how they arrived, he could only surmise that they were sisters. A conversation ensued, followed by a light laugh from the elder, one that he ached to get close and listen to but could do nothing to catch. The tall woman turned a little and he quickly ducked into the shadow of the pillar, standing straight and leaning against it, hoping that he wasn't caught spying on the pair. But his curiosity was insatiable and he leaned over the side.

The woman was turned towards him, though she did not seem to see his presence. The moonlight accentuated the blue of the vest beneath her coat. And below that were white pants, tucked into her boots. Straps from their tops traveled upward and attached themselves to whatever was underneath her vest.

But what drew his attention the most was her face. The silvery moonlight gave it a glow, alluring, drawing, and he found himself unable to look away from her. And the way her head tilted allowed the front part of her hair to lean towards the side, revealing her full face and eyes. Her skin was just a little pale, but he felt that there was just enough color for him to see the cold night leave her cheeks just a little rosy. Overall, she had a sharp look, but the way she smiled at the younger woman gave her a warm feel, one that belied the harder shell. Giving a quick pat on the head to the smaller one, he watched as that girl once again turned into bats and began to fly around in the dark.

His interest was not in the younger sister, however. But as he let his eyes fall back onto where the woman was, much to his horror she was staring at him with a small indiscernible smile. Qrow's body froze. It was in his mind to ring the bell, to draw alarm and unsheath his blade, but he could not move. Her arms were folded behind her back, truly the image of a soldier, and she slowly put one boot in front of the other, packing down the snow on the rooftops.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

All the while she smiled at him. He felt his throat go dry, his hands clammy, his breathing unsteady. For a moment he thought he would be safe when she approached a gap in between the roofs, but to his surprise she continued walking, a white platform appearing beneath her feet.

It was a silly thought. This was a woman who could turn into a cloud of bats. Of course she would be able to walk on thin air. Warnings flared in his mind, demanding that he act, but his red eyes seemed drawn to her crystal blue ones.

He was still before such beauty when she finally rounded the pillar and stood in front of him. His body leaning heavily against the column, fully still except for his ragged breath.

This was stupid, Qrow thought to himself. _He_ was being stupid. He was on night watch because this was when the most dangerous of Grimm were awake, and he was one of the more skilled fighters in this town. He blinked and bit his lip. With one final breath his hand fell to his sword. As dead as he might have been now that this woman had drawn close, let it be known that he did not surrender.

"Still your hand, Lord Branwen. You need not draw your blade."

And with that, any thoughts of fighting drew to a halt. Her voice was as sharp as she looked - pointed, but soft enough to warrant comfort. His hand still rested against the grip of his weapon, but instead curiosity permeated his mind.

"How do you know my name?" he tried to sound gruff, intimidating, coarse, but all he could eke out was surprise. Who was she that she could call out to him so casually? He was a _lord_ of the area. Not the greatest, but certainly well known.

Her smile didn't change, as if she expected him to question her. But instead of immediately answering, she instead turned towards the bell that he was supposed to have been ringing, taking those slow, meted steps around the object. "I knew your father," she started. But as she continued to speak, Qrow could tell that her smile had widened by how she sounded. "Or, rather, I know _of_ your father. And I knew of his father's father, and so on and so forth. In fact," she turned towards him, that imperceptible smile still there, "you are the seventeenth Lord Branwen. Is that correct?"

He felt his head tilt forward, wary that she knew so much. But he could not keep the awe from escaping his lips. "How do you know all this? If you knew of my father, how do I not know you? We are not so far apart in age as to have never seen one another."

"You Branwens have a knack for dark hair." That smile never left her as she spoke. That irksome, alluring, annoying, drawing, maddening, desirable smile. "But there is a bigger tell," she move her arms so that they were at her front and with her right index finger she tapped her left one, "at hand, so to speak."

His family ring. Looking down, the ruby and onyx ring stood out against his skin. "But how do you know that I'm the seventeenth?" he questioned. How did she know that much specifically when he had never seen her before?

"My family's servants often visit this town for goods. Some of the merchants charge them above the standard market price, but that leaves them easy to ply." He felt her eyes look up and down his body, like she was examining him at a market stall. "Money, while a concern for most, is not one for my family. But we enjoy obtaining information."

"Still," she continued, "as I mentioned before, you need not raise the alarm. My sister and I are simply perusing the night. While our father was good, he was a strict man. With his recent passing, however, so too have some of his stricter ways." She finally turned from him and sauntered away from the direction she came from, hands still folded at her back.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

"Wait!" Qrow found himself calling out to her back. Now that she had proven herself to be no threat for now, his curiosity won out over his fears. "Who are you?"

She gave a little laugh, her hair bobbing just a tiny bit. And though it was only for a short moment, he felt the need to hear it again. "Another evening, Lord Branwen. We will have that conversation on another evening." She looked up at the sky and he saw that she was tracing the other bats in the sky, the ones that were of the other girl. "It has been a long time since I have stretched my wings. I am eager for flight, and I would like to enjoy this pale moonlight with my sister."

She spoke with such commitment that Qrow had no doubt that the two would meet again, but he felt that he could not have it at just that. He wanted more. He needed more. He desired to hear her voice again before he lost her to the darkness of the skies. "I... " he struggled to speak. "I feel as if I cannot doubt your words, but when can I expect to see you again?"

The woman stopped in her tracks, her back straight. With a slow angling of her head and shoulders, she locked eyes with him again, that smile on her face. "I will return on the next full moon. If you cannot wait, perhaps I will try to visit sooner. But know that I will be watching you, just as you watch the night."

Without another word, the woman disappeared in a swarm of bats, floating into the starless sky above. Throughout the rest of his night watch, Qrow Branwen was lost in thought as his eyes tried to trace and find the flying creatures against the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lord Branwen, I presume?"

Waiting for that woman was horrible.

The full moon had come once more. Qrow had been counting the days when he could expect to see her again, and it had been harrowing. His eyes continued to watch the Schnee Manor, looking for a flicker of light, a flight of bats, the soft crunching of snow, anything that would indicate that he was not alone on his particular patrols.

His extended family seemed to notice that he was more on edge than usual. As he had no more direct family with him at his own estate, Taiyang, his brother-in-law, insisted that he join them for breakfast each morning after his night watch duties. Granted, it was the dead of winter - there was nothing much besides preserved meats and bread with the occasional egg for the time being, but it was still a gesture he oft appreciated. Yet because of the constant contact, it was easy for them to see that something was bothering him. Ruby, the younger of his two nieces, seemed the most distraught. But for all of their concerns he waved them away, stating that there were simply a few things on his mind. He had expected that things would be done and over within the month, after all.

Now, though, after a whole month of waiting, he did not see the woman he was expecting. There was no flicker of light from the manor, but there was still the group of bats, flying through the dead of the cold night. He had moved himself from the steeple bell to the edge of the rooftop, where they were congregating. He hoped that there would be no need to raise the alarm, that the other sentries would either be able to raise theirs or would otherwise be safe.

He was abandoning his post for this woman. He was endangering the small village town that he was responsible for protecting. Grimm were monstrous creatures, and for Qrow to so easily put the inhabitants at risk for something as simple as this was boggling. But he had hoped things would improve at this point. Perhaps after this confrontation, he would be able to speak to the woman, really see what she was attempting to do.

Instead, he was greeted by her sister, who was once again wearing that white dress and tall boots with that same pale yet tinged look, as if there were just enough blood in her to be alive. And with it came a myriad of emotions. Anger. Frustration. But most of all, disappointment. And somehow, deep inside of Qrow he had a feeling that she would know before she even touched down unto the roof.

His body quivered like the string on a violin, like he was being played by a master musician. "You were with her that night. You're her sister."

"I am indeed." Grasping the sides of her dress a bit, she moved a leg back and bent at the knee, tilting her head forward to give him a small curtsy. Somewhere in the recess of his mind, he wondered if she was the type of person that he was supposed to be bowing to instead of the other way around. "I am Carmilla Tepes Schnee. I, however, prefer Weiss, my mother's name for me."

"Hmph. Very well then." He crossed his arms. "Where is your sister, young lady? She had told me that she would meet me at the next full moon, and she has betrayed my confidence."

"Ah, that," she nonchalantly said, walking towards the end of the roof they were standing on. "I understand that you were expecting my sister. Seeing me instead has truly upset you and for that I do apologize. I regret to inform you that she is currently resting. The both of us had gone to defend the forests in the northeast a few nights ago and she still needs to regain her strength."

"The northeast?" he quickly cast his gaze towards the direction, feeling an unusual thump in his chest.

Her voice drew Qrow back to the girl, where she was staring at him with her icy blue eyes. "That land is under the care of your estate. Is that correct Lord Branwen?"

What had happened in the forest? Was his estate and his tenants safe? How did they know that something had happened out there? How did these two fight off whatever was out there? Why were they out there in the first place? How did they know that was his land?

"Will she be okay?" he gruffly said.

"She is expected to make a full recovery, though it may take a few more nights," Weiss primly replied. "There were many Grimm at the time, and she had expended much of her strength to protect your property."

A breath of relief escaped his lips. But he felt his stare harden once more, though he did his best to keep his voice even. "How did you know that that was where my estate was?"

"Have you already forgotten?" there was a slight twinge of annoyance in her voice as her gaze narrowed. "My sister specifically pointed out that she knew the founders of your house. Of course we would know of your ancestral home."

"Wait," he carefully stopped her, "you could hear us from when you were flying? How?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I could. Bats have very good hearing." A tiny smile birthed itself across her face. "Just like a crow has good vision."

He crossed his arms, making sure to hide his family ring. As he found himself trying to look intimidating, however, all he could do was wonder how this girl knew about his particular ability. But then again, if they knew him so well as to point out his lineage, perhaps he should have expected it.

Qrow felt his gaze trace the side of her face. "You have a scar," he quietly said, more surprised at his own admission than at the marred flesh. "Was that from when you and your sister…" He felt his voice trail off, unwilling to let himself finish the sentence. If it turned out that she obtained the scar when defending his land, he would be indebted to her, to both of them. He was unsure if that was something he wanted.

"Oh, this?" her finger gently traced the length of skin, "this was far before your time. You need not worry about it."

"Very well then." He turned and started walking towards the edge of the roof, his eyes looking in the direction of his property. "So you and your sister were fighting in the northeast some time ago. You mentioned that you were fighting Grimm, is that correct?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I suppose I ought to thank you," he gruffly replied. "Yet it is difficult to believe. Two lone fighters in the wilderness, defeating Grimm. Even at my peak during my time in the Hunters Legion, I wasn't so crazy to attempt that."

"Hmph." The small girl drew a portion of her blade from its sheath, making Qrow move to grab his. But instead of finishing her draw, she remained still as his eyes fell to the weapon. From what he could see, it was as beautiful and ornamentally decorated as it was deadly. From what he could see, the crossguard was made almost to look like a pyramid with the points flaring out to protect her hand. Jewels appeared to be embedded inside the steel itself, and from what he could see of the blade, it had clearly seen use in spite of its polish. "Do you doubt our martial prowess, Lord Branwen?"

She had a small smile on her face, as if she wanted him to doubt her. He sighed heavily. "Two young women fighting the beasts of Grimm. Not even veterans can boast that so easily. Forgive me if I seem slow to believe you." Qrow looked towards the demure girl. "After all, I don't even know what you're really capable of."

"Fair enough," she responded as she put her blade away. "Regardless, I am here to fly in the night sky again. My father's passing has been rather stressful, and I would like to enjoy the moments of peace where I can."

Qrow had thought a moment before he called out to her. "Before you go, young Lady Schnee, you-"

"Weiss will be fine, Lord Branwen."

His lips felt thin again. "Then you may call me Qrow. Something tells me that whatever station you come from, it is far above mine." Taking a breath of the chilly night air, he continued to speak. "You said that you were fighting the Grimm towards the northeast. How far away was it?"

Weiss extended her hands to towards his lands. "Just beyond the hills in the distance, right where the horizon meets the land, there you will find our battlefield. Unfortunately it will take good day's travel to reach the area by foot. If you were to leave as soon as your guard duty ends, I doubt that you would be able to return in time for your next watch."

She shot him another glance, a playful smile on her lips. "I imagine a crow could go and return with plenty to spare, however."

She curtsied once more before looking at him. "In the meantime, please understand that we mean no harm to the village of Patch. My sister simply has a vested interest in your family, particularly you." With that final notice, her image shattered into a plethora of bats, once more lost to the night.

Qrow spent the rest of his shift split between watching the manor and looking towards his property and regretting how he did not ask for the elder sister's name.

* * *

 

"Uncle Qrow, are you okay? Your food has gotten cold by now."

Surrounded by crackling fires after a night in the freezing air, the warm Xiao Long household was usually a welcome thought during the winter. While nowhere near as grand as the Branwen estate, there was a more enjoyable homeliness within its four walls. Perhaps it had something to do with his two nieces, at the time - their eager faces as he told them stories of his and Taiyang's escapades as part of the Hunters Legion seemed to fill them with an uncontainable brightness that spilled out of their smiles.

The Xiao Long household had seen its fair share of ups and downs, however. Raven, Taiyang's first wife and Qrow's sister, left the household not long after giving birth with her blade in hand, and had yet to be seen since then. After some time he remarried Summer Rose, who had become a wonderful stepmother and wife. Misfortune, however, fell upon them once again when she was slain fighting against Grimm.

And thus the two of them, brothers in friendship, in arms, and by law, found that they devoted everything to the two girls. It was a bright spot for him after a long night in many cases. Warm food and beverage, and a table with occupants, even if the table was a little larger than it probably needed to be at times.

"Yang, it's _Lord_ Uncle Qrow!"

At this time, though, he was still lost in thought about what the young Schnee had shared with him. His fork speared the generous serving of cured ham, but Qrow found that no matter how hungry he felt he never moved to actually eat. He needed to survey the land to make sure that everything was fine.

With a final breath Qrow rose to his feet, feeling the burning gaze of all three of them on him. "Forgive me, Tai." Glancing up, he could see the concerned look the blonde man was giving him with his blue eyes. "I know I said I would be fine, but there is something I must attend to."

Picking up his plate, he brought it over to the two nieces, carefully splitting what remained of his breakfast but keeping the piece of bread for himself. While he knew he needed to eat sooner or later, he also knew that the two girls were still growing. He didn't always have time to finish his meal, so sharing what was left of it was not uncommon.

He should have known that something was amiss when neither of them ate what was given to them. Before he could turn away, a small hand grasped his forearm and he found himself gazing at Ruby's silver eyes. The younger of the two and perhaps a little small for her age, her hair was dark and short, cut just at the chin. But she would grow a little taller in the next year or so, though he doubted she would reach the height of her half-sister, Yang.

"Lord Uncle Qrow, if… if there is-"

He thought of how both of those women seemed to use his title when referring to him. "Uncle Qrow or just Uncle will be just fine." He turned towards the other, his real niece, who had the stature and voluminous hair of his sister, Raven, but had the bright blond color and the attitude of her father. "That goes for both of you. No more of this 'Lord Uncle' business."

"Then, Uncle Qrow," Ruby started again, "If there is anything that we can do, anything that would help you, you'll tell us, won't you?"

"Ruby's right, Uncle Qrow." Yang said, rising to her feet, giving him a wide smile paired with her lilac eyes. "I'm getting better at the sword, and Ruby is starting to learn. And it won't be long before we're able to join the garrison with father and you."

The man took a breath and shot a look at Taiyang, who only gave him sympathetic smile. "If there's one thing I'm proud of in my daughters, Qrow, it is their desire to help. I just wish they weren't so bull-headed about it at times."

"Father!" the two girls yelled in unison, and the man only chuckled.

"While I'm sure your uncle appreciates the gesture, he will come to us when he needs our assistance. He has done so before, just like how I have approached him at times. Now then, finish your meal, unless you want to be late for sword practice."

That got the two girls eating, who just as quickly excused themselves as they rushed out of the dining hall to gear up.

Qrow sighed again for what must have been the twentieth time. "Thank you for the help Tai."

"Worry not," the blonde man ate the last of his meal before rising from his seat. "I trust you'll be fine. We have seen much, you and I, and I know that far-off stare you have, the one where you're lost in thought." With a brisk step, he walked towards one of the windows and cracked it open, letting the cold morning air seep into the hall as he looked out into the snow-coated world. "Is it something bad?"

"No." Qrow found himself easily letting his guard down. Things were always a bit easier when it was just him and Taiyang. He took a bite of the bread in his hand. "An interesting source recently told me that a congregation of Grimm were beaten back from the forests in the northeast."

"So near your property, then."

"Indeed. I need to survey the area and see if there is still any lingering danger."

Taiyang shot him a sideways look. "That's not all though, is it?" To this Qrow gave no answer and he sighed. "Will you be flying?"

"I was told it would be a day's walk otherwise." Qrow finished the bread. He carefully left off that the same source hinted that he should take to the skies.

"I see. Stay safe, then."

With a quick nod, Qrow brought his hands together, rubbing his thumb over the family ring on his index finger. In a small burst of feathers that disappeared as quickly as they came into existence, only a bird stood where he once was. With a stretch of his wings, he took off through the open window, his eyes scanning the expanse of white in front of him.

And as he flew to the northeast, noting that his estate was fine, his mind wandered back to his conversation with Weiss Schnee, and how she seemed to continually hint at the most well-kept secret of House Branwen.

And if she knew, then no doubt the sister knew as well.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

** Chapter 3: **

_January 16th, 1107_

_I flew low, lower than a crow would normally do for the speed I was traveling at. But there was no one else around after I flew out of eyesight of my estate. None would notice me as an unusual bird. No one truly pays that much attention to them here. Not yet, and hopefully not ever._

_As I approached the hills that she had pointed out, at first I saw nothing. But as I crested over them, I could see a wide expanse of destroyed and damaged ground. The destruction stuck out like a scab across skin, mostly from the felled or damaged trees. I will have to order some of my tenants to procure the fallen logs, as it would be a waste of resources otherwise, but it is still in the heart of winter. By the time it passes the quality of the lumber may have degraded past being usable outside of fuel._

_Thankfully it had not snowed these past few days. I can see tracks of what should be Beowolves, and even Ursa. Everything that is here matches up with the facts provided by the young lady, but for just the two of them to fight off such a force? It is hard to believe. While these type of Grimm are not extremely dangerous to the trained soldier, the tracks and how the snow is packed down in some places imply that there were many._

_I shudder to think about the power that lay within their frames, within the blades at their sides, for if this is true then they are far stronger than the mere mortal man. And yet I wish to stay up, to ponder upon the Schnee sisters more. But to be a bird taxes me. As it was dangerous to land on the ground and turn back into my human form, I was in the sky for an extended period of time. I have not slept between my previous shift and my investigation, and I feel as if I can barely hold this quill in my hands. I must rest before my next shift if I am to stay awake through it._

_Still, for what I have found there is truth to the younger one's words. As such, I am indebted. But what should I procure as payment for their actions? I know them not, and yet they have done much. To not provide something in return would be rude. Perhaps I shall offer them a portion of a select drink. This growing village of Patch is beginning to develop a particular tradition with flavored meads, after all. At Tai's insistence, I had prepared a batch for the Harvest Festival's competition, and I should still have some left. I will leave a flask of the drink and a letter of thanks on the rooftop of the steeple before beginning my patrol. My only concern is that I will not be manning that spot tonight, and someone else may take the flask for their own, in which then I will need to find another way to offer a gift._

_Regardless, hopefully it is not too strong for her. It would bring me ill thoughts if my proffering of drink led to an imbalance of her humors and worsened her recovery. I would offer a finer dark rum from Vacuo otherwise._

* * *

That night, Qrow placed his steel flask upon the steeple roof top before beginning his patrol route around the village. He did his best to keep his gaze outward, looking into the forest to hear the sounds of Grimm or other trespassers. He had hoped that since he could not see the Schnee Manor, this meant that he would not be stuck looking at the building throughout his particular shift. As chance would have it though, it provided no relief. His mind was instead constantly drawn to the flask of mead he had filled for her. Would it still be there when his shift ended? Did Weiss even know that it was there, or would even be visiting?

However, that woman had said that he would be under her watch. So that meant that she had to have known in some way that the flask was up there for her. Perhaps she would advise her sister to obtain it for her.

And sure enough, when the morning sun rose and his shift ended, the flask and letter was gone. There was no snowfall that night as well, so there was no use in fumbling through the white powder to make sure it really was taken. He was also wary of asking the other guards that were stationed at the time when he returned to the garrison, for he was sure none of the others would know of the peculiar presence. With the way the woman had looked at him that night after her sister took to the skies, it was as if she knew he would be there alone without any other viewers.

"Uncle Qrow? Uncle Qrow?"

He blinked and looked at where he was again, seated at the table of the Xiao Long residence. His eyes stared down at the plate in front of him, this time filled with eggs and some cheese atop toasted bread. With a quick shake of his head, his gaze traveled upward to see that his two nieces once again had their eyes on him.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized. He began to eat what was in front of him, knowing that he needed to eat and because it would at least assuage the two that he was better than yesterday.

There was a heavy sigh from Yang. "Well, Uncle, I'm afraid I must ask for something more than just 'sorry'."

"Yang," Ruby began, trying to keep her sister calm, "he'll tell us when he's ready. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I believe-" she shook her head a little, "I know he'll tell us."

"Your sister's right," Taiyang gently said. "Your uncle will-"

"Well I don't care anymore!" she nearly burst out, slamming her hands on the table. "I want to know what's bothering him for the past month! Are the patrols becoming too much? Is there something that worries you? What can I do?"

"Yang," her father looked up, this time a stern voice coming out, "control yourself. Your uncle will share when the time is right."

"I mean well with the question I'm asking, father. Once he shares with us, we can offer advice or assistance, there is much that we can do to lift this weight off of his mind!"

"Yang," Qrow finally spoke, and the table died down. "I know you mean well when you ask me how I fare, and I appreciate it. Unfortunately, I don't even know what I could tell you." He leaned in and took another bite. "After all, there is no point in sharing what I myself do not quite understand yet. I hope you'll forgive me if this angers you."

Yang's shoulders rose and fell with deep breaths. Her eyes were cast down at her plate, lips thin and upturned in a frown. "It sounds quite serious, then." But no sooner had the words left her mouth did they suddenly turn upwards a little bit. She shot a quick look at Ruby before running over and whispering something into her ear.

The younger sister turned pink before shooting a scandalized look. "Yang, how could you suggest something like that?"

"Well, whatever it is you're thinking, I'm glad it's put you in better spirits," Taiyang firmly said. "Now then, eat so that you have the strength to continue training." He gave a quick look at Qrow, "And that means you as well. I know that you've no watch tonight, so eat and rest you shall."

With how well the man was able to deflect Yang away, agreeing to his request was natural, and Qrow continued to eat, his appetite returning to him a little.

* * *

While Taiyang had ordered Qrow to rest, Ruby had requested that he help her with the basics of swordsmanship. And in spite of her father's insistence, he agreed to help the young girl. As much as rest would do him well, relaxing with his extended family would be just as useful. And so the pair reviewed sword forms and their uses, basics that both he and Taiyang strictly enforced as the groundwork for dueling purposes. Swordfighting in war was an entirely separate matter, something that Yang was learning directly from her father and Ruby would be slated to learn later.

This meant that after all the training and explaining and practice duels, Qrow was more than tired when he returned to his estate. As he handled the night watch, his time of rest was often from late morning to late afternoon. Somehow he was able to will himself to make it through at least a bath before settling into his bed. As he drifted off into an easy rest, he found that he had not thought about the Schnee sisters at all since training with Ruby.

As quickly as he drifted off, however, he found himself in a surreal dream of his own. It was just as cold and dark as any night, and the first thing he realized he was doing was that he was grasping the fronts of his coat and pulling it tightly around him. With the moon beginning to wane the light was not as strong as it was a few nights ago, but he found himself walking a lonesome path in the Branwen Estate garden. The flowers were all dead as winter was still running its course, but strong trees and bushes stood against the stark white snow.

It was not a path that was unfamiliar to him, but something about it was haunting. It seemed too quiet, as if no animals were alive. No howling wolf, no hooting owl. No bats. And yet Qrow could feel that he was not alone in the garden path, that there was someone watching him...

No...

Someone was _with_ him.

His mind first went to his sword. But when he thought about it, there was no sense of urgency, no sudden need to draw the weapon, no movement of his hand to his waist. Instead, it was simply a thought, a realization that his weapon was not present. In spite of the situation, however, his feet did not stop and neither did he panic. It was just a dream, after all, a vivid dream of him taking a walk through the gardens. And after a moment of walking and watching the silvery moonlight, he heard it.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

There were footsteps behind him. He wanted to turn around, to face the source of the noise. Was it that woman again? Was it her sister? But instead, his body stopped moving, as if stilled by the footsteps across the snow. As they grew closer, he felt an unusual sense of calm falling across his shoulders even as he wanted to turn around.

Finally, the footsteps came to a soft, slow halt behind him. He felt his neck droop forward a tiny bit as a tiredness began to claim his eyes. He harshly blinked, trying to stay awake and keep his wits about him, but that soon proved unnecessary as a hand gently placed itself between his shoulders. His body stiffened as he tried to analyze the contact. It was warm with a gingerly touch, that of a woman. It was warmer than the cold air around him, and it dragged lightly down the center of his back.

Qrow gave a low shaky hiss as he slowly expelled a deep breath. He was not unfamiliar to a woman's touch, but it had been a long time since he was underneath its influence. He could feel his body reacting to her, to whoever it was, and he was momentarily anxious by the prospect. But another wave of calm fell over him and he felt himself relaxing again.

As the hand reached the base of his back, it paused and she let her fingertips rise up, making his spine tingle. He blinked again, and realized that his hands had fallen away to the sides. And while he was wearing heavy pants, the same ones he would take to his night watch, there was only his flesh beneath his coat. The cold eked away at his skin, but in spite of it all he found that it did not bother him.

Soon, the person's hand reached the top of his coat and gently pulled back, the sleeves forcing his arms back a little. Letting go of the material, it began to brush against his exposed collar across the top of his back. Another hand fell upon his shoulder, firmly gripping it in place place.

And then there was a warm breath against his neck. It was slow, calm, and inviting. He wanted to turn around, not just to know who it was, but because the woman's sensual touches had excited him. He was curious, but felt adventurous at the same time - a combination that he had rarely felt since his days in the Hunters Legion. But he could not will himself to turn, to merely glance over his shoulder and see who was behind him.

The breath grew closer - he could hear her breathing. It was slow, controlled, and hot against his flesh. Soft lips fell against the back of his neck in a small bite, and he could feel the gentle nip of teeth against his flesh, a little pinch that was only a tiny bit playful. Her hands traced against his shoulders and down his arms, holding his trembling body still. And though he couldn't see the face of the person, a gentle touch of wind blew by and a tuft of white hair fell into his vision. Her tongue dragged over his hot skin and she bit the same spot again, this time harder.

Qrow's eyes snapped open, and he found himself in his bedchamber once more. His breath was heavy, his body coursing with a pleasant yet needy burn. But as his eyes scanned the room, nothing seemed out of order. He was dressed for sleep, but now it would never come to him.

His mind churned. What was it about? What did it mean? It had been so vivid, so direct, so unforgettable. But there was nothing to be found. The only remainder of his dream was the arousal she had left behind, and he moved to grasp it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If you wanna know what I listen to when I try to write this story, go ahead and look up "Tiger & Dragon" from King of Fighters XIV. I feel like that song kinda personifies their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Qrow shook his head in the cold night, breathing in the cutting air. He had wanted to turn around, to glance over and see falling white locks upon his shoulder. But it was not the case. His eyes were trained to the dark sky, hoping to see that faint gathering of bats. The moon had begun to slim, and though it was difficult to see he still strained his eyes and ears in hope.

Besides, those footsteps were of the other night sentries who were with him. These were quick and hasty, not slow and measured like hers. With their paces came the sounds of metal armor, of thick leather grinding against padded jackets and chattering teeth, and of a lantern swinging in their grip. That woman suffered none of that. But even though he knew that it was not her, Qrow found himself hoping.

It had been one week since his mysterious dream, and since then there was neither hide or hair of the Schnee sisters. Weiss had told him her sister needed only a few more days of rest and left it vaguely at that. She stated nothing of its extent, nor how much longer she was expecting to take to recover. So far, his meetings with the sisters had been during the times when the moon was at its brightest. Here, though, with the moon beginning to wane, the guards would be on high alert. But so far he had not read nor heard of any oddities in the reports from the other sentries. A few seemed to indicate that a lithe black cat had been spotted on the iced rooftops on since three weeks ago, but it had yet to make a return after its third spotting.

Such animal prowlings were not unusual, but it was the dead of winter, which raised caution amongst the guards. He himself had seen a few odd nighttime creatures that ultimately posed no danger to the village of Patch. And yet he could not help but feel that this would be the night, for he had seen the supposed black cat for what must have been the fourth time. At each instance it paid him no heed and was always on another rooftop looking away from him, as if it had its own agenda for the evening.

And when he saw it for the fifth time, all doubts were laid to rest. As he made his ways around the Xiao Long estate, not as large or grand as his but infinitely more welcoming on any day for any reason, that black cat had leapt down from the wall and spared him a quick glance before dashing away. His eyes followed it as best as he could, but he gave no chase. While the ground was covered in snow, the cat was fast and the lack of light meant that there would be no easy way to find it.

He readjusted his coat and carried on with his patrol, and while he kept his eyes open for the cat it did not want to be found and eluded him. Letting his gaze fall back upon the path in front of him, he realized that he had not seen or heard any of the other guards for some time. Quickening his pace, he found his feet had begun to take him towards one of the guard towers, but he paused when he noticed that it appeared unmanned. There should have been a guard in the tower at all times, but he could see no lantern light emanating from its top.

And then it had returned.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

His heart quickened when he heard those measured steps and he whirled his body around, lifting his lantern higher into the night. Its soft light fell against that same soldierly pose he met on that full moon. But in this light she was different. Whereas the moon had given her a pale glow, candlelight gave her a more healthy demeanor. It was easy to see the sheen of her hair wrapped in its tight bun as well as the pink of her skin, though it was just a little pale.

Even easier was the smile forming on her lips, a soft pink that glistened with the reflection from his lamp.

"How nice of you to not reach for your blade this time." Her voice was as crisp like the air and with a pleasurable lilt. "It is my pleasure to see you again, Lord Branwen." Unlike Weiss, however, who greeted him in a curtsy, she instead gave a more formal bow, tucking one arm in front of her waist as she leaned forward. When she straightened, she moved her arm behind her back once more.

Qrow tried not to scoff, but amusement still crept onto his lips. "Formality must be in your blood. Your sister acted just the same way."

She smiled, and he felt himself take a breath. "I assure you it is all in good form." She slowly walked up to him, taking her telltale pace, step by step.

At this he did scoff, but it was for a reason far from scorn. "Good form?" He extended a hand to her. "Good form would be telling me your name instead of leaving me to wonder for nearly a moon and a half."

She poignantly brought two fingers to her lips and merely widened her smile, as if calculating her next move. "Alas, I do hope you'll forgive me," she let that same hand fall into his, their dark gloves meshing in the thin night lights. "I enjoy flight, and my hobbies often get the best of me. However, I was not expecting to be delayed, and for that I humbly apologize."

"My full name is Vlada Tepes Schnee, but that is a mouthful." She gave him that alluring smile again, the one that he could not tear his eyes from. "Winter is easier for many."

He rubbed his lips together, aware that her blue eyes were staring into his own red ones. "Then, Winter, you may call me Qrow. And for the record, the pleasure is mine." Dipping his body, he brought her hands to his lips and kissed it.

He should have been more concerned about what he was doing, he reasoned. Winter was a mysterious woman, capable of walking on air and turning into bats. And yet… something about her was alluring. He could not deny how attractive she was, but there was something beyond just the physicality behind it. Patch had its fair share of beautiful maidens, and yet year after year he found himself looking past them. Even during his prime, when he was more apt to fool around, his own body seemed unable to remain in any one place long enough to warrant a lasting relation, either by wanderlust or circumstance. In the end, he gave up and resigned himself to singleness back in Patch, his decision solidifying even more when Raven disappeared. With his sister already having produced an heir, there was no need for another and he was more than with Yang inheriting his property.

Rising to his feet, he closed his eyes and breath once more. When he opened them, Winter was still in front of him. "You traverse the night like it is day and you're capable of shapeshifting. You're an interesting woman, Lady Winter. Tell me, what reason have you to come and see an aging man such as myself?"

She gave a quick response and moved towards his side, "That is no different than yourself, do you not agree?"

Qrow's body fell still for a moment, glad that he had gloves over his hands to hide his ring. There was no possible way for the sisters to have conducted such needling by chance alone, he concluded. They must have learned of his ability somehow. "That is quite a claim to make," he carefully said. "I am no magician, just a man."

"Are you so sure that you wish to play such a game with me, Qrow? I assure you, Lord Branwen the Seventeenth, that you may safely drop your pretenses before my sister and I." Her tone had barely changed, still playful, but there was a particular edge behind it that bade him to speak seriously. "Anything you say is safe with me. Besides, for every night you were on watch, you have watched my family manor like a hawk. I am not so foolish as to miss such constant observation, nor am I to believe that you are so foolish to deny that as well."

As she stepped past him, she followed what he realized was his patrol path. Cursing himself in losing sight of his task, his own feet moved and he settled on her right. "Very well then," he took a breath and looked at her in the eye as they moved step by step. "How do you know of my family's secret?"

"Many hundreds of years ago, before the Branwens became established as lords, the very first one of your line helped my father in a very important task. For his assistance, my father awarded him with the magical ring you now carry." She reached for his left hand, brushing a knowing thumb across his ring finger before letting it fall back to his side. "Since then, the Schnee residence has been keeping an eye on your line and its accomplishments. I daresay that he was pleased, though towards the end of his life he was very worried about the line of his friend and as part of his final will he tasked me with watching over you."

"Just watching over me? Weiss had described it as you having a vested interested."

Winter seemed surprised, her body becoming stiff for a brief moment, but she resumed her pacing. "That would not be incorrect, but I assure you that it is nothing sinister."

She seemed fearless in her forwardness, something that he was sure would have amused him, had it not been for what she was sharing right now. Churning his thoughts in silence, he spoke again, his mind unable to leave what she mentioned about her father. "Forgive me if I bring up painful thoughts, Lady Winter, but-"

"Winter will do, Qrow."

"... Then, Winter, you say that your father knew my forefather. But when we first met, you mentioned how your father had only recently passed away. That is a span of over four hundred years."

This time it was her turn to scoff. "Come now, Qrow. You don't really believe me to be just a woman, do you?" She sounded confident in her tone. But she had spoken slowly as they continued down his patrol path, as if concerned of his answer. In spite of it all, though, her voice was firm in the face of the light she was now shedding to him.

To this, Qrow found that he had no response. He desired to speak, but how should he say it? If she wasn't human, then what was she? And yet if she was here to feast upon his body and soul, Winter had more than enough time to do so. She seemed harmless, and if her family truly was friends with his own line, then should he not extend the benefit of the doubt to her?

Before his lips could move, though, Winter had stopped walking and turned towards the sky, frowning. "I should return. Weiss is starting to fatigue."

Qrow looked around, trying to spot the smaller girl before casting his gaze upward. He had not noticed that Winter had come with her sister. "Has she?"

"Her veil is no longer as strong as when we started this night. She is powerful, but still young, after all. She is unable to maintain her magic over Patch for much longer."

"Magic?"

"It is not the same as the the magic you possess. But it is harmless. It merely shields the village from outside eyes, including the Grimm, as well as an individual veil over you and I. Before I leave, however, I must return something to you." Winter turned to him before reaching into her coat pocket. His eyes had traced her hands, but as they brushed over her chest he felt his eyes turn away.

Those hands were the same that in his dream after all, or so he assumed. And as decently covered as she was, it was rude to let his gaze linger too long.

She chuckled, "I was unaware that you were so easily embarrassed, Lord Branwen."

"I have certainly looked upon more than one barmaid during my younger years." The words came easily from his mouth, as if there were no more hindrances for at least this night. He had received some answers, and he was sure that Winter would come to meet him again to provide more. "And while it may have been acceptable then, I feel that it is hardly appropriate now."

Her pink lips formed into that smile again, and fished out the container he had left on the roof. _"To the elder of the Schnee sisters."_ Qrow felt his cheeks heat up in the cold - she was quoting the letter he had attached to his steel flask to her that night. He was not expecting her to have spent so much time to memorize it.

_"I have recently been informed by your sister Weiss that you have tired yourself to protect my property. I did not believe it at first, but upon visiting the forest in the northwest I can only confirm that it is true. I am grateful, and yet troubled. You must forgive me for being able to only offer this small token for your troubles, but it is something that was crafted by my own hands and I felt it would carry forth my sentiments most truly. I look forward to our meeting. Sincerely, Qrow Branwen."_

When he looked up again, her face had a look of mirth and the fingers of her other hand once again flew to cover her lips. "Perhaps that was too embarrassing for you, Qrow?"

He gently reached for the flask she was extending to him. "Perhaps not when I was seated at my desk, but hearing it from your lips is a different entity all of its own."

Winter gave a short but true laugh, her fingers unable to hide the smile behind them. "I was surprised that you would provide me with mead. I had expected something a little more rugged from a man such as yourself. Still, thank you. I enjoyed it to the last drop."

"I was concerned for your humors, but I can see that it is no longer an issue. I shall simply procure something stronger the next time I offer you a drink."

With her hands behind her back once more, she gave him yet another bow. "Then I look forward to when we meet again. I intend for the next one to be more fruitful than just these single nights." When her body rose to her full height, her pink lips flashed him one more simple smile before she fell away into bats, once again taking to the night sky.

* * *

After the night had come to an end, Qrow had sent a quick apology to Taiyang that he would be unable to join them for breakfast. In return, he received an invitation for dinner with the Xiao Long family after he had rested. The last meal of the day was often a more interesting affair with varied dishes along with a simple side of dessert, even in the heart of winter. That night, Qrow found himself seated in front of a thick and hearty winter squash soup with preserved mutton and sweet peas, the traditional and ever-present side of bread with cheese, and a serving of what was said to be sliced and honeyed cranberries on top of a light pumpkin-flavored cake.

Perhaps it was the fact that he had finally been able to see Winter and get some answers, but Qrow found himself easily partaking in the meal that the cooks prepared. It was true that her visit brought up more questions, but at least he had some proof that she was not here for ill machinations. He had been investigating to see if there were any oddities in the night after his watch, and much to his relief, no guards indicated that anything was amiss. There were no strange sightings outside of that black cat, no signs of a woman in white and blue talking with him, and no description of white bats.

But it was also a clear indication of their power, and he could not help but feel concern wash over. No matter how Winter had phrased it, power was power. If the two sisters desired it, Patch could be leveled without a doubt. But she planned to meet with him again, and this time for much longer. Some questions would simply have to wait.

"So, Uncle Qrow, it would appear that you're more at ease than before. You actually eat for once."

He did not need to look up to know that it was Yang who was needling him with words. She had remained silent in regards to his demeanor over the past week, but she must have seen him change and was eager to learn more.

"Yang," her father carefully warned, "Uncle Qrow has already said that he would speak when all is done."

Surprisingly, though, Ruby was the next to speak. "I know that we are to give him the time he needs, but we, too, are curious." She gave a cautious look to her sister before continuing. "Uncle Qrow, we mean to be respectful to your affairs, but your silence hurts us all as well."

" _Ruby-_ "

"Peace, Tai."

The dinner table fell silent. Taking one last sip of his soup, he placed the spoon down in front of him, threading his fingers. "I admit that I have been…" he wished that he had thought this through more thoroughly, but what was said was said. He wanted and needed to finish, "unfair in regards to this concern of mine. I admit that I have not truly come to a conclusion over it all. But recently I have finally been able to investigate the issue and for now I am optimistic that there is nothing for me to fear in the end."

Yang leaned forward, her wild hair in danger of falling into her soup. "So… will you at least tell us what it is about?"

To this, Qrow took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall closed. Forethought was always best in hindsight. "It... " his mouth fumbled for words. "There is… There is a woman."

His mouth continued to move, but it was drowned out by the cries of Yang and Ruby.

"Aha! So I was right!" Yang stood triumphantly and leaned over to where her sister was sitting. With a broad smile on her face, she quickly placed her thumb and finger on the edge of the plate containing Ruby's slice of cake. "I believe my little sister's dessert now belongs to me."

"What? No!" Perhaps still in shock, the little girl whirled around just in time for her hand to miss the plate that Yang had dragged away. She let out a small whimper and hung her head low before turning to Qrow, looking absolutely betrayed. Her love for sweets was legendary, and for her to make such a gamble upon him indicated in some way that she was expecting the issue to be much more serious.

And to an extent, she was right. Winter was to be taken seriously. He snorted a little in humor and slid his cake to her. "Sorry, Ruby. I didn't mean to worry you all so much."

To his surprise, she didn't immediately reach out and take the dessert. Instead she almost didn't acknowledge its presence. "Is all of this really just for one woman?"

"It is much more than just a woman, I assure you. There are other things that I can't quite speak of yet."

As he straightened in his chair and resumed eating his soup, Taiyang opened his mouth to speak and winked, "So, this old bird does yet still fly." He looked as if he wanted to say more, but a sudden knock on the wall of the dining hall stopped him. Turning towards the distraction, they spotted a lone servant at the wall.

"Lord Xiao Long, Lord Branwen, forgive me for the intrusion. However, we have a visitor asking for the presence of Lord Branwen at our door."

Qrow felt his eyes narrow. A visitor at this hour? "Very well then. Please lead the way." Rising to his feet, he began to make his way over. Ruby and Yang gave each other a look before quickly standing to their feet, meaning to follow after him.

"No. Finish your meal."

A ruckus of "But Father!"s and mild complaints arose, but Taiyang was firm and the two daughters fell back to their seats. As Qrow followed the servant through the halls, feeling the twin stares of his nieces boring into his back, he was brought to the front door where a man was waiting for him inside.

"Roman?"

"Ah, Lord Qrow Branwen," removing his cavalier hat, the man gave him a quick but low bow, his orange hair falling over his green eye. While it was never a feeling of maliciousness, Qrow always felt that there was more to Roman than meets the eye. As the primary town crier of Patch, his role was that of a messenger, often going to and from the capitol of Vale, delivering messages both from the state as well as locally. But for a town crier, he seemed awfully well off compared to some of the others he had seen. His robes were always fine and colorful, sometimes gaudy with cravats and capes and wide and puffy sleeves, but never truly out of line for his position. Seeing him here, however, gave rise to concern.

"I hope you forgive me for interrupting your evening meal, but…" at this Roman's face fell to confusion, drawing out a letter from his coat. "I have a letter addressed to you. It was brought to me a strange yet fine lady and demanded my utmost urgency in delivering it." Extending his hand out, Qrow gingerly took the letter before bidding a half-hearted farewell. His eyes were lost on examining the emblem of a snowflake emblazoned on the white wax used to seal the letter. He had never seen it before, but he had no doubt from whom it came from. He hastily opened the envelope and began to read.

_To Lord Qrow Branwen,_

_I am happy to have finally met you again after so much time has passed. Again, I ask that you forgive me for the delay. I sometimes forget that patience is not a quality everyone is blessed with._

_Still, as I mentioned last night, I would like to speak with you in full and not just for one evening. If it would please you, my sister Weiss and I humbly ask that you let us stay as guests at your estate in a fortnight's time. There, I may further speak with you and enjoy your company. My most trusted servant, Blake Belladonna, shall follow up with you in two days time and see if this arrangement is acceptable. If you have any concern, please let her know and she will do her best to address them for you._

_Sincerely,_   
_Vlada Tepes Schnee_


	5. Chapter 5

The Branwen Estate had felt empty to Qrow for a long time. His own parents long gone, and his sister married off to the Xiao Long family before disappearing, it was no longer the house that he laughed and grew into adulthood in. It was not a home.

He may have been kind to the servants who helped maintain the building, offering a fair wage and treating them respectfully. He may have taken care of his tenants, who farmed the land, tended to its gardens, and paid taxes to him. He may have been wise with the resources the forest provided, tapping trees for resin, providing quality lumber to carpenters, and catching game to sell to the local butcher.

Yet money, as useful as it was, did nothing for him. On more than one occasion he wished to trade it all for these halls to not be so lonely again. To be taught the sword by his father, to sneak out at night with his sister, and to be chided by his mother when they were caught, they were all memories he reminisced about. But that was foolish. Money was money, and there were those who had none. He would push back such thoughts and count his blessings.

In the end, as it always was, the Branwen Estate was just that - an estate.

And yet to think that in a fortnight's time, he would be entertaining guests. And not just any guests. He would be entertaining the two Schnee sisters.

The first thing he needed to do was to take inventory of his resources. Space was plenty in his estate, so food, fuel, and drink were the first to come to mind. And though he knew what was most likely to be present, he still ordered it to be taken as soon as he could. To Qrow's knowledge, none had actually seen the Schnee sisters except for him. While all may know of the Schnee manor, only he knew of its mistress. And damned if he would not be a gracious host.

On the second day, the tenants were able to provide Qrow with a list of what the estate had in stock and it was just as he surmised. Drink was plenty, for his cellars were always well stocked in addition to his own personal reserve. And while there was more than enough food, variety was found to be lacking, but little could be done for it was still winter. Finally, there was enough fuel for his household and a little extra if needed, but perhaps it would be good to arrange a hunting party to obtain the fallen trees from that scarred area he had overseen earlier.

And it was also the perfect opportunity for both Yang and Ruby to experience what it meant to be outside the walls of Vale. And so with some careful planning, Qrow hired his best huntress, Cinder Fall, to lead the small expedition to obtain the firewood. It was not his nieces' first time outside of the village, but the additional experience wouldn't hurt, especially since it was winter. The season itself demanded a whole nother level of preparedness. Building and protecting a fire, staying warm, finding food in addition to their own resources, all of these skills would be tested. But he had confidence in them. Cinder's expertise with a bow and arrow was the best he had ever seen.

Regardless of the risks, however, Yang and Ruby seemed absolutely delighted with the prospect of exploring the area outside the walls. This was doubly so when Qrow made an additional deal with them - if Cinder reported that they performed well, then they would see the woman that had driven him up a wall for the past month and a half. No more needed to be said, and after a day where both he and Taiyang sat with the two of them to go over how to plan and pack for their trip, the team set out early next morning.

Only after the routine breakfast did Qrow finally return to his household. Even that, however, lead to the busy task of ensuring that the estate was being properly tended to. As it was only he who lived in the halls, he did not require the guest wing or any of the other numerous rooms to be looked after. But with the coming of the sisters, they needed to be tidied and cleaned. He also did not know how many rooms would be required, as Winter had yet to clarify how many of her servants would be with her.

This also meant that he would need to arrange additional payment for the services rendered, which factored on top of the extra hands required for the duration of the stay. So that meant that number-keeping was in order. Monthly income and expenditure needed to be examined. As it was winter, the only income would be from the rent he obtained. The weather did not permit the usual gathering and trading of resources. He would be in the negative until he obtained the rent living upon his land, but it was a cost that he could easily afford. His father's lessons and years of estate management had taught him how to manage his funds, and with Yang and Ruby undergoing a similar tutelage with their father, these halls would pass into good hands.

Finally, after setting down the quill to a satisfying number, Qrow stood up from the wooden desk, taking note that the sun had already begun to set. In a few hours he would need to be ready for his watch. Taking one last look and making sure that there were no errors, he snuffed the light and began to leave towards his chambers when he saw a small black shadow moving across the floor.

For a moment his heart jumped. Had something unpleasant snuck into his home? But a pair of amber eyes turned to him, and he saw that it was the cat from the other night. He took a heavy breath and let his eyes briefly fall closed before opening them again. "It would seem that you and I cross paths yet again."

The cat said nothing, as Qrow thought it would, but very quickly little flecks of shadows began to fall into its own. Its form lengthened and twisted until the body of a young lithe woman kneeled before him. Her clothes were form-fitting, like a soldier, but with no room underneath the cloth for the usual armors one might wear to a confrontation. Instead, there was only thick black stockings ending in dark boots and wound black cloth on her arms. Finally, the only thing protecting her body was a small, white breastplate across her front, meant to cover the organs from direct assault.

"We cross paths when my Lady sees fit, Lord Branwen."

"Hmm." His eyes squinted, falling onto the heavy blade slung around her hip. "You must be Blake Belladonna, then. Winter told me about you in her letter, but I didn't expect you to be a..."

At here Qrow faltered. What _was_ this woman? And how exactly was she capable of shapeshifting? And were those cat ears upon her head? "I feel as if I should be shocked," Qrow felt his shoulders roll and shrug, "but your master turns into bats. I suppose I should expect her most trusted servant to be just as talented, though I imagine that you are more of a soldier instead."

"What I am is ultimately not as important as what I am here for," Blake picked up where he left off, amber eyes glinting with vertical pupils. "I can see that you've been very busy with the preparations for my master's visit, Lord Branwen." Her ear flicked and he could hear her smile through her words. "I admit that I'm very surprised. Most who are blessed with material wealth would leave much of the arranging to the servants. I take it that you will be happy to host the two sisters?"

"Indeed. It will be my pleasure and privilege to provide for them during the duration of their stay. After all, I myself have many questions for them. Perhaps we can arrive to a more mutual understanding."

"Then allow me to offer you advice." Blake let her eyes close shut before she looked at him again. "The sisters are like you. They rise in the evening and rest as the sun reaches its peak. Very rarely do they move about in the day, though they may do so during their time here. Also, should you serve fresh meat, the both of them prefer it to be lightly seared instead of fully cooked."

"Fresh meat?" Qrow smirked, "Game is scarce at this time of year. It might be easy to find tracks in snow, but there is no way to tell if it's stale. And harsh snowfall can make it dangerous to anyone caught, even if they are prepared for it."

This time it was Blake who gave a small smirk. "Perhaps I have a solution then. The sting of the old master's death is still strong between the two sisters. It has been some time since the mistresses have hunted in these woods, but it is a pastime that they have always savored."

She ducked her head in a small bow, retaining her stiff kneeling posture. "If it would please you, Lord Branwen, please grant them permission to hunt upon your lands so that they may enjoy their hobby as they travel. While they may arrive closer towards dusk, I am sure that they will be more than happy to share their bounty with your chefs, and even the town if enough is caught. As you said after all, fresh meat at this time of year is difficult to procure. Even the best of hunters will find it difficult to bring something home in this weather, and I'm sure that this boon would not go unappreciated."

To this Qrow saw little reason not to allow it. If it would allow the sisters to enjoy their stay more, then who was he to reject the offer? And the offer of fresh meat at this time of year was a wonderful thought. While the chefs that both he and Tai had were amazing, a lack of ingredients often stymied their handiwork.

"Very well, then. I will let my servants know to expect them at the end of the day." His hand rose to his eyes, rubbing away the tiredness. "And how will they be arriving? Will they bring with them servants? How much stable room should I provide?"

At his question, the woman rose to her feet. "You have already provided more than enough. I shall return to my Lady and report what we have discussed. I believe they shall be more than happy to know the length of your efforts to accommodate them."

Once again, dark shadows began to gather at her feet. "Let us adjourn for the day. You have a long night ahead of you, after all." And with a blink, all that remained of their conversation was a black cat traipsing away into the darkness.

* * *

It was a cold night again. Qrow's breath misted in front of him as one foot fell in front of the other. But he blinked and tried to focus on the warmth that his coat provided him. The harsh and heavy material fell against his chest and skin, scratching his flesh. But tonight he found himself not caring again.

His eyes looked into the dark sky. The moon had fully hidden itself from view now, leaving the servants to light the torches on the garden's path. And while there was warmth, the flames themselves were so small and apart from each other. All they could provide was a small light upon the falling snow.

His sword was not at his side, its familiar weight missing. No other wandering guards were spotted at this time, though he knew that the garrison was not in charge of patrolling his estate, and especially not his garden. It was something that he felt was not as important as the village itself.

So he was here again. The dream had returned.

This time, though, there was no watchful feeling. Qrow did not feel that he was alone, but neither was there a sense of trepidation. With meeting Winter and her servant Blake, there was no doubt that he was being watched. Had he simply grown content with this change in his life?

Ever since Winter Schnee had come into his world, so many things had changed for him. He found himself losing sleep and looking into the night sky to find bats, and he became saddened when he did not see them. And yet she was not beholden to appear upon schedule. It was at her whim, at her own behest, to stand before him. She was just a woman, albeit one with more mystery than would seem fit. He had looked over many a woman in his years.

And yet, when she failed to appear, when he did not see her, why was he so crushed? He had only ever seen her twice, and yet upon that first night it was like those fairy tales the servants used to share with him when he was younger, of one person being hopelessly entranced by the other. There was no question to her beauty, but Winter was striking in a different way. She was a woman of power, capable of stopping Grimm alone where a group might falter. She was sharp and deadly.

Perhaps it was because that, despite the apparent gap in age that Qrow initially thought of, she was a peer to him. But there were women who served in the Vale Hunters Legion, yet he held no interest in them at the time.

Perhaps it was because it was she who approached him?

Further thoughts, however, were cut short. Looking to the sky, though he could not see them he heard the sound of bats. Slowly, the noise flew over and behind him before dying away. And then her footsteps started.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

He wanted to turn, to face Winter again, but instead he felt his arms go down, once again letting the jacket slide away. This time it fell to the ground, exposing his body to the cold air. There was a pause in her movement accompanied with a humming utterance of thought, as if examining him closely. But she resumed her paces, and soon she stood at his back again, a finger playing against his skin.

His breathing became heavier as Winter dragged her hand not down his back but instead over his arms. Her touch was hot fire upon his skin, leaving a burning trail across him. His head drooped low once more in spite of his desire to turn and look at her. How did this woman have such power over him? Was she in control of him, or was he simply letting her have her way?

Winter's other hand went across his back, tracing the small scars from battles in the past. They itched and grew hot under her touch, but he did nothing. She took another step closer, the cloth across her her breasts and body pushing against him. The hand on his back now trailed around his front, resting upon his body, sculpted from years of constant training and combat. The other joined soon after, and he watched as the delicate hands pulled her onto him.

Then came the lips. Light kisses fell upon his shoulder, followed by a bite, a soft one like she had done so before. He hissed and shivered, like a trembling string upon a violin. His lips and tongue moved to try and speak, but as another and another playful nip fell upon him, all he could eke out were heavy, breathy groans.

He desired her. His body and mind demanded it, and yet he couldn't even move to grasp her hands. Was this merely a trick of his mind, an illusion of lust, or was this all real?

A light laugh flitted through her lips. "You are beautiful, Qrow."

A final bite on the back of his shoulder, this time harder. The pain made him turn his eyes to the woman. He knew it was Winter, but seeing that it was her was something he needed to know. Her eyes were closed, white locks falling down gently and given an orange hue in the low light. Something warm and fleshy fell upon his skin, upon the place where her teeth had marked him, and his eyes shut as he groaned heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep had always been something that had come easily to Qrow after beginning his role as head of the night watch. It was a physically demanding job, requiring to stand upon his two legs as the night wore on. And now that it was the heart of winter, it took even more energy out of him. His age certainly wasn't doing him any favors either.

So even he, a well-heeled lord in charge of this land, found rising from bed difficult. It was met with deep breaths and the strong, clinging desire for warmth. And yet he fought it off, pushing his body to a reclining position. His hand gently rose to his eyes as his body straightened, trying to rub the tiredness away.

But this tiredness was not an unusual feeling. In fact, it was natural for many others to feel so sluggish after a good night's rest.

And yet it was because of this tiredness that Qrow quickly threw off the covers, shivering in the winter chill and dashing to the window. With concern in his heart, he reached for the curtains and hastily drew them aside. Strong light poured in and he grimaced as his eyes adjusted, but the scowl never truly left his face.

Morning had come. He somehow slept for more than twelve hours. It was not something unusual to him, or even Taiyang. During their time in the Hunters Legion, some days and nights were long for the both of them. When it finally came to rest in a comfortable bed, the both of them had times where they had awoken past noon.

But here, such a luxury was not affordable. He would not be missed for just one day. But continued lapses would put the village of Patch at risk. He had intended to only nap for an hour, maybe two at most. But to sleep for so long? What had happened? Was the dream so intense that his body refused to rise?

A knock resonated at the door. "Lord Branwen, Lord Branwen," it was the voice of one of his servants. "Are you dressed yet?"

Looking down at himself, he grimaced at how he had failed even the most basic of tasks in his shock. "Forgive me," he shouted while moving toward the wardrobe, pulling on a simple tunic and pants. "Did I fail to rise at your knocking?"

"I had knocked for you multiple times, Lord Branwen," the humble servant replied. "And yet you did not answer. 'Twas most unusual indeed."

His lips grew thin in thought. Normally he roused at the simplest of noises. It was a trait that was invaluable during the watch. "Perhaps in my age I have already become old. I must ask that you knock more loudly so that you may perhaps save me from going deaf."

There was a light scoff, and he imagined a smile upon the servant's face. "I had rapped until my knuckles grew sore, my lord. At least you are in good spirits. I was most worried when I saw you in the gardens last night, but it appears that any concern is merely in passing."

His body froze, but he quickly resumed moving. "Ah.. yes… Please keep that as a small secret between you and me."

"I've banished it from my mind, my lord."

"Thank you. I shall be out soon."

Had he been sleep walking? It would explain why the dreams in the garden had been so cold, so real. He himself would had to have walked the path. But then that also meant that the visits from Winter were not just his imagination. Winter was there. It was her hands that had fallen upon his bare skin. It was her body pressed against his.

And Winter had bitten him. Twice.

But that other time in the garden, when he had felt her lips upon him he had awoken in a start. Here, he seemed to have slept through the shock. His hand drifted to where Winter's lips had been. They had been slow, sensual.

He took a breath to try and steady himself. But for the rest of the day and through the watch until the next time he fell into bed, her soft feel remained a ghost in the back of his mind. Only then came relief and then rest.

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed quickly. While Qrow still worried and fretted for the upcoming visit, things seemed easier, perhaps. There was no more waiting, no more uncertainty. There was a solid, formal plan - the two sisters would be visiting him in about ten days' time. And even if there was to be an issue, Blake provided at least some form of avenue to contact Winter.

And she was at a convenient location as well. The servants had reported that a black cat made its home in his estate library. While she was eventually caught, Qrow had thought the better of it and instead decided to leave her be, suggesting that perhaps she would help catch any mice that made its way into his home. He did, however, come by the library later that night with the intent of making sure that she had everything she needed. She was another guest, after all. But Blake insisted that everything would be fine.

The days passed and soon Yang and Ruby returned, dragging a haul of firewood in the morning and a second batch in the evening. However, aside from a quick greeting in between, there was little conversation or fanfare between the two parties. Across the three of them, they had carried in an additional month's worth of firewood, ranging from smaller kindlings to partitioned logs that would be further separated. Cinder, while mildly fatigued, still had enough energy in her to smile and give him a description of the endeavor. The other two, however, skipped dinner and simply went to bed.

The next night brought livelihood back to the table. As the girls were still sleeping when Qrow returned the watch, Taiyang simply invited him back over for dinner as well.

"Yang is lying! I was not buried under the snow!" Ruby said after quickly swallowing her food. "It simply fell out of the tree when I was looking at the wolf that night!"

With the return of his two nieces, the dining hall had transformed from the quiet area that Qrow and Taiyang had met for meals back into the more lively space that the two were used to. Cinder was also invited to dine with them that night, but she had respectfully declined.

"Hmph! More like you were trying to befriend it with the piece of meat you had."

To celebrate their return, Taiyang had found it the perfect time to spoil the two with their favorite dish - a hearty meat pie made with carrots, peas, leeks, and a freshly slaughtered chicken. On the side was a simple potato chowder, but neither of them had actually consumed it as a soup yet. They were instead using the broth like a gravy, spooning it over their pie. Their father had already commented upon the apparent lack of manners before cheekily winking and doing the exact same thing.

It brought a fresh wave of smiles upon the two girls, which left the two open for the questions and stories.

"So, Uncle Qrow," Ruby piped up after downing another large bite of her pie, "would you say that we… passed the test?"

"Hm…" he took another bite of his pie. "Tell me more about the wolf you saw. Is there a reason you trying to befriend it, as Yang put it?"

"Well," she put her fork down and reached to take a piece of plum pudding, "I had seen it earlier during the length of our task. I don't know if it was following us or if we just happened to encounter it again. But it didn't seem like it was scared of us either. Perhaps it enjoyed our company or the protection we might have afforded it. It was the wilds, after all. There were no Grimm, but precaution against mishap is best, as you and father are known to say."

Qrow felt his head tilt forward a little. "That answers why you may have encountered it. But what made you seek it out? Not to mention it was a lone wolf. Such beasts usually travel in packs. Did that not seem unusual to you?"

"It was a thought that crossed my mind, yet…" at this Ruby's brow furrowed and she frowned. "I could not help but feel sorrow for it as it lay there, all curled up beneath a tree. It is easy to tell when a dog is happy, and this wolf was anything but. And when it stared at me, it had an old scar on its left eye. Perhaps it was from a poor encounter, and from there I resolved to try and extend a small token to it."

This time it was his turn to think deeply. "Ruby, what color was its coat?"

"It was of purest white. Had it not been for firelight showing in its eyes, I doubt I would have seen it amongst the snow at night."

Doing his best to hide his concern, he took another bite of pie and slowly chewed. Weiss had a scar upon her eye when he saw her. And he recalled that her hair was just as white as Winter's. Was this wolf one of her forms, much like how she can turn into a bat? Was she watching the three of them as they conducted their task?

And what of Blake? Was she secretly spying upon her master's orders?

"And how did Cinder feel about it?"

"Lady Cinder…" Ruby took a bite of her pudding and chewed, slowly letting thoughts gather in her mind. "She seemed to have no real qualm over it. She stated that we may have been in its territory after we ran into it the second time. And that was when I tried to feed it with some of the rabbit I managed to trap."

Perhaps he was drawing lines where there were none. The wilds were a dangerous place for some. Even animals were at the mercy of each other. There was no evidence of conspiracy yet.

"And did it accept the food?"

"No. It was curled up when I tried to approach it, and all it did was stare. And…" the girl sighed, an annoyed look on her face, "that's when the snow came. Had it not been for that, perhaps it would have done something."

At least the wolf didn't seem malicious. Ruby's explanation seemed to be that it bordered more on annoyance. "And then you gave up, Ruby?"

"It was cold, so I returned to the campfire. I hoped that I would see it again but it was not meant to be." She continued to eat, placing another bite of the dessert into her mouth.

"So," she chewed a bit, hopeful silver eyes looking into his, "the test?"

In all honesty, it wasn't a test to begin with. Qrow would have invited Taiyang and his family along without a second thought at the time. They deserved to know. But after all this, the sleepwalking, Blake, and now the possible wolf, he was having his share of concerns.

Yet his mind drifted back to how Winter had been when they had met. Both times she had assured him that she was of no harm to the village. If she wished to kill him, she had all the time she needed to do so. She was the image of poise and formality, doing her best to remain truthful. She had, after all, admitted to the truth of her age. In fact, only he seemed to be the target of her actions, a 'vested interest' indeed.

Perhaps she wanted something from him. His mind drifted to the dreams, how they were slow and sensual. She had caressed his shoulders, and only daintily bit him. It was as if she were handling a fine masterpiece. If anything happened, it would only be him at risk, something not unlike his role in the nightwatch.

He would get to the bottom of this.

"Of course you two passed."

Yang nearly choked in excitement.

* * *

For Qrow, Roman's most admirable trait was that he was always prepared. When the first of the Schnee servants began to file into town in the low dusk, he was already dressed in his formal attire, feathered hat on his head and sleeved garb upon his shoulders.

"No, not yet, Neo."

He also had a small, raised platform, that always seemed to be present when he began his crier duties. Made of solid wood and a few gold-colored tassels, it was nothing more than a glorified box. But it fit the man. It made him look authoritative, and in a sense he was. He carried the word and law of the land with him at times - he needed the authority.

"Just a little longer, Neo."

By now, a small crowd had begun to gather near the town's entrance. The villagers noticed the Schnee servants, Roman's preparations, and finally him. Neither Qrow nor Taiyang were ones for pushing their position into the spotlight. But tonight, dressed in thick finery stood Lord Branwen and Lord Xiao Long. Dressed in black and with a dark red cape, his robes stood in contrast against Taiyang's house colors of orange, gold, and brown.

Yang and Ruby, however, were a little different. With only a few weeks away from being able to join the Garrison, Yang had chosen to wear her soldier's black tailcoat and white pants. Slung at her waist was the family sword, the symbol of her slated role of heiress to the Xiao Long Estate. More formal than functional, the black top brought the brightness out of her blonde locks. Ruby, however, was not yet old enough to be issued any military clothing despite her intent to join Yang. Thus she wore a dark gray winter dress with red and black trimmings. Around her neck, though, was a simple red collar with a white hood attached, a more formal piece of cloth that mirrored the one her mother had made for her so long ago.

The four of them were lined up, surrounded by the servants of House Branwen. Any spectacle as that would draw the eyes of the populace.

"Now you may begin, Neo."

With his final utterance, a little girl, perhaps only a little younger than Ruby, began to ring a handbell and Roman began to speak, reading from a scroll.

"On this cold evening of winter's night, a special blessing falls upon the village of Patch. For this night, the Countess of the Schnee Manor and her sister sets foot upon these streets! Such rare guests honor us with their presence, and Lord Qrow Branwen shall graciously host them for the duration of their stay."

The entire Xiao Long family gave Qrow a wide stare.

"The Schnee manor? That old house?" hissed in disbelief Taiyang. Qrow only smiled.

"But it is not without regard for the local townsfolk. The dead of winter is one fraught with cold and a lack of sustenance! The land is dead around us! And yet from this gracious house comes forth boon and blessing!"

The Schnee servants gave a deep bow, their pale skin standing out against their thick, swaddling garbs. A cart was pulled into the edge of the town square and the servants gathered around in a straight line, their hands at their sides.

"The Countess and her sister have hunted and they bring forth the fat of the land in the midst of its sleep! To House Branwen, a whole deer has been granted as a token of gratitude for their hospitality. In addition, all families in the village of Patch are hereby entitled to five pounds of venison, and one half-pound of bone! Any remaining pieces will then be evenly distributed among households as best as possible!"

Finally, a large carriage slowly entered the town, and seated at the front was Blake, reins in hand and dressed in a heavy black coat and pants. Qrow wondered if her armor was beneath it all, but he noticed that she no longer had her cat ears. Instead she had a bow hiding where they must have been. When it finally came to a stop in front of them, she passed the ropes onto another servant and carefully stepped off the front and moved to the side door. With measured, graceful movements, she undid the latch and opened, tilting her head to the ground in a gesture of reverence.

"Now please, may we, the citizens of Patch, bow low to our esteemed guests! I present to you: Countess Vlada Tepes Schnee and her sister Carmilla Tepes Schnee!"

Weiss was the first to step out of the carriage, wearing that same, spotless white dress as before. she seemed unreal, maybe even floating before them. Extending a hand, Blake gently took it and held it as she stepped off the edge, gliding into place. It was here that Qrow made a small bow, and at the sides of his vision the rest of the Xiao Longs showed the same respect as well.

Except Ruby.

Yang was the first to act, sending a sharp hiss to her. "Ruby!"

"Ah!" Caught staring, the young girl hastily lowered her head, a dark blush on her cheeks. "F-Forgive me, Lady Carmilla, I-I… I..." Her mouth floundered, struggling to find the right words.

But there was a small chuckle, and Qrow watched as Weiss did the same thing that Winter had done to him, hiding her bemused lips behind a few scant fingers. "Weiss will be fine."

"Y-Yes, Lady Weiss!"

"No, just Weiss. You and I, we are equals, are we not?"

Thinking back to the scar on her face, there was no doubt in Qrow's mind that Ruby was drawing a connection between what she had seen in the forest and who stood before her today. She babbled a little longer, but wit overtook her again and she remained silent, letting her own thoughts mull in her mind as she nodded and curtsied once more.

But there was another step coming from the carriage. This time, he knelt down in the snow, head tucked into his chest. The rest of the town followed suit, kneeling and curtsying and bowing as best as they could. In that same he had seen her in, Winter's feet appeared before him. His mouth opened.

"Lady Vlada, you grace us with your presence."

There was that playful scoff again, and he smiled as he rose to his feet. "I've told you before, Qrow, much like you have told me."

Her gaze was piercing, alluring, captivating, just as it was when he first saw her. "Winter will do."


	7. Chapter 7

With fresh meat to cook and salt, the chefs of the Branwen Estate laid all their skills to bare. Steamed snow peas and glazed turnips were followed by a cheese plate with nuts, preserved fruits, and small breads. Sweetened wine was served for their parched throats. A whole hindquarter was studded with rosemary and peppercorns before being roasted to perfection and served to the household, all servants included, with a cut specifically seared to the appetite of the Schnee sisters.

And to end it all, a slice of perfectly sweet and sour rhubarb pie - Ruby’s favorite.

Throughout the dinner, Winter and Weiss were bombarded with questions by the Xiao Long sisters. Who were they? What did they do? Why did they both have swords? And how did they know Qrow? While he was initially concerned that the sisters were being pressed into an uncomfortable position, each answer was provided with enthusiasm. And yet with what Winter had shared with him, they were clearly practiced responses.

Still, the others were none the wiser. He was surprised, however, to see Ruby request a lesson in swordsmanship from the two. He was even more so to see that Weiss had happily agreed and set a time to meet with both of the younger girls. But he was grateful - it would give him more time alone to speak and discuss with Winter.

However, all Qrow found himself realizing was that he could not remember when he last sat at a table so full.

But at last, when the final contented sigh came from his lips, Ruby had done the exact opposite - a great yawn escaped from hers. Though she tried to cover it up, it echoed once across the hall and she shrank into her seat, embarrassed.

“Is it late for you, Ruby?” Weiss’ voice tingled in the air. Her eyes aligned with those of his youngest niece, but the girl shook her head.

“Not truly, but perhaps it is the wine and food together…”

“Then it is time we rested for the night,” Taiyang said, rising to his feet. “The Xiao Longs are not so equipped for night time activities as Qrow is, being the captain of the nightwatch after all.” In comparison to the others, the man had been more subdued, content to listen to the conversation go by. But he knew that the man was wary. While he himself was no doubt intrigued, perhaps pulled in by Winter, his brother-in-law watched with a cautious eye.

Whether he would listen to the man’s cautions was another thing in itself - Taiyang was the exact same way as he was now when he dealt with his burgeoning love for Raven and then Summer.

As the final dishes were cleared away and the Xiao Longs said their goodbyes for the night, Qrow was left with the two timeless sisters. But with a quick nod between the two of them, Weiss slowly strode to the exit of the dining hall. Whether she was going to her room or to somewhere else was unclear to him, but her absence meant that only Winter was left. Their eyes falling upon each other, the intent between the two of them was clear. It was time to discuss this ‘vested interested’.

The two shared a silent walk to his study. As he opened his door and moved towards the fireplace at the side, two tall armchairs were placed across each other but facing the crackling flame. And between them was a small table to the side holding two goblets and a heavy bottle.

Taking a seat, he let the heat gently wash over him. “Dark rum from Vacuo. After the last time I served you a drink, perhaps this is a better choice for the evening.” Reaching over and undoing the stopper, he slowly poured Winter a drink before filling his own cup.

“You devalue your own ability to create,” she chuckled. “Still, I look forward to this. Vacuo is not a name to be taken lightly for drink.” With one last breath, the two clinked their cups together before taking a deep drink, the smooth liquid burning their throats.

“So, now that we are fed and content, I think it is time for us to converse.” Qrow’s heart pounded against his chest. “Our talks have always been short, but I’m sure you know that I have many a question for you.”

The light from the flames cast her skin in a pale orange, but her smile burned bright in it. “Then I shall do my best to answer. Though, do be warned - I may not be able to provide you everything you wish to know. At least not yet.”

“And why not?”

Her smile only grew a little wider as she reached for the bottle again, pouring both of them more rum. “Perhaps you should simply begin asking?”

“Very well then.” He took the cup into his hand and swilled the drink around. “How old are you really?”

“632 years old.”

Qrow took a drink. When he set the cup down, he saw that Winter’s eyes were closed, her head facing the fire. There was a moment of haunting for him - he had never seen her eyes closed. Not like this. It was as if there was a veil that was lifted from his eyes, and for the first time since that night they met he felt a ring of caution on the back of his mind. And yet she had been so open with him on the nights they had met. Each time Winter had not stayed for long, but she held nothing back.

“Why are your eyes closed?” he slowly asked.

One eye visibly peeped open and looked at him from the side. “Are these really the questions you want to ask?” she chuckled. “Surely there was something else you had in mind. I am, after all, more than just a mere woman.”

He slowly spoke. “Yes, that would be correct.” He cast his gaze into the fire. “The term ‘vested interest’ is getting old by now. I’ve been wondering about what that might mean.”

There was a soft laugh from Winter. “You? Wondering?” her half-lidded gaze pored up his body and onto his face. “Now you’ve made me curious. What do you think that ‘vested interest’ might be? Tell me your thoughts on it.”

A smile faltered onto his lips and he turned away. “I have only the outlandish tales of my mind.”

Winter reached over and poured themselves a third cup. The tingling of his fingers had come partway into his third glass of wine from dinner, and now he was sharing hard liquors with this woman who was clearly abnormal - dangerous, even. And yet those dreams, her whispers of his beauty, her laughs and caresses, did they not also mean something?

“Are my thoughts so valuable to you?”

“My curiosity has been aroused,” she said with a laugh. “Tell me, what do you think my interest is?”

He drank and humored her.

“My first thought was that you were here to kill me. But that is impossible. You could have killed me the first night we met, and the second. And even now, where I am drunk before you in my own house. The second is that you are here to collect a debt. But alas, it is also unlikely. My father and all of his fathers before him made no note of such a debt.”

“Have you any other thoughts, or are there no more?”

“There… There is…” Here he faltered. His mind returned to the dream. He recalled her fingers, her warm breath upon his flesh, her body pressed up against his back and arms pulling him into her. And the bites. He remembered the bites and how he shot up in bed each time he felt it.

”There is one more. But I am not yet drunk enough to believe it to be possible.”

The table between them gave a small shift and he saw that his cup was once again full. Looking up at Winter, he frowned. “I fear must ask you to cease filing my cup. Otherwise you might drink me under the table.”

“If only drunkenness is needed to loosen your tongue, I will fill it again and again.” She smiled as she filled her goblet again and brought it to her lips. “I would like to hear your last answer, though I’m sure that I already know what it is.”

Taking his goblet into his hand again, he swirled it around, staring into the dark brown liquid. His heart raced in his body, refusing to let go of its grip on him. If he answered here, Winter would have no recourse than to correct him and give the truth.

But did it hold weight for the both of them? His mind had constantly been trapped on her, with every other waking moment pondering the depths of her mystery. He had never held such thoughts for a woman. Not in his prime, and certainly not at his current age until recently.

But her words from the dream came back to him. With one final breath, he tipped the goblet back, slowly letting the sweet and burning liquid course through him.

“Romance.”

There was a light laugh. He laughed as well, uncomfortably and feeling too warm for his clothes.

“That is quite a conversation to be had.” She raised her goblet to her lips, drinking deep. “But it is best saved for after this, perhaps.”

He remembered nothing else that night - only that he saw her ice blue eyes gazing back at him one last time and the clattering of the goblet from his hands.

* * *

It was dark in the halls of his estate. His feet were still a little unsteady, no doubt from the lingering rum and wine in his body, but Qrow found it in himself to keep moving, to continue in a line. As the drunken steps faded and began to fall more in line with his normal pace, he looked up and found himself at a heavy set of twin doors. Matting his palms to the solid wood, he leaned in and pushed forward, the cold chill brushing against his bare skin.

This time he was on the balcony, overlooking the gardens that he had found himself in before. His breath misted in front of him as he continued walking, watching perhaps the last snowfalls of the season. The days were already lengthening, the sun brightening. It would not be long until the snow and ice starts to melt.

A cold wind blew, battering his bare chest and making his skin prickle. In the distance he could see the small lanterns of other guards slowly passing and swinging in the distance. With no moon hanging in the sky, they were like yellow stars, twinkling amongst a sea of darkness.

The dream had come for him again.

Was it unusual that he would recognize where he was and what would transpire? Winter would arrive, like she always did, approaching from behind. And now that he had said it, had bared his heart and trepidation to her under the influence of drink, would this change anything?

Was he here because he said that? Could he try to fight and speak? But all too soon, there was a chitter of bats, and those footsteps returned, those slow, sauntering, meted footsteps.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

This time, he found no desire to turn his body. He stood still, instead willing for his mouth to speak. He knew what was coming next. There would be her hands, her lips, her teeth, and then the bite, but before it could all happen, before he woke up, he needed to speak.

Her hand touched upon the center of his back, and the warm of her skin was in sharp contrast with the cold night. His body shuddered, breath picking up pace as it traced him. Shoulders, arm, up and down his back. Again they wrapped around his sides and to his front, nails lightly dragging across his tingling skin, slipping near his waist.

He hissed, chest rising and falling against her touches, body tensing as those kisses fell upon him again and again. That wet piece of flesh lashing against his skin. Those playful nips that sent shudders across as her hands boldly fingered his abdomen before finally, finally-

“W-Winter…”

There was a gasp from behind him. Her fingers tightened across his chest, but she did not draw away. He was emboldened to continue speaking, like water bursting from a dam. “Tell me Winter, am I… am I merely dreaming? Or do you desire me, too?”

The hands uncoiled from his body, leaving his skin to the cold air except for the hand on his shoulder. Very slowly, Winter entered his view from the side, holding his arm out in front of him. And when he willed his eyes to look into her face, she was smiling.

“I had a feeling you would be different, Qrow. I am glad I am not mistaken.”

She closed her eyes again and lowered her lips to his arm. He watched as her elongated fangs pierced the back of his forearm and beads of red pooled to the surface. Her tongue brushed against the wound beneath her lips.

His heart raced, heat rising across his body. Should he have been repulsed? Or was it the dream that still held governance over him? But he watched as he bled and Winter tasted him. As if sensing that he was watching her every move, her lips parted, letting him see the red-bathed tongue writhing against him for one last lick as she pulled away.

When she finally let his arm fall to his side, she had already embraced him again. Her body twisted to fit into his, mashing as much of herself as she could against him. And with one final move, her head tilted up to kiss him, the faintest taste of blood upon her pink lips.

* * *

Light was shining through the drawn curtains when Qrow finally awoke to the throbbing of his heads, both impatient and demanding his attention. He willed himself to do the more prudent thing and asked a servant for some bread and water. It wasn’t his first time awaking from addled dreams and drunkenness, after all. When he finished the food and cleaned himself up, he let his body fall into the bed again, but not before asking on the whereabouts of the two sisters.

“Lady Carmilla is with your nieces, teaching them a lesson of the sword. And as for Lady Vlada… well…”

“Yes? Is she...” he spoke almost too eagerly and cut his voice short.

There was a muffled laugh behind the door, but the female servant spoke again, a knowing tingle in her voice. “She was in such a mortified shock. She said it was not her intention to drink the lord of the house under the table.”

So that was her excuse. Qrow knew what it was to be drunk, and while he neared the state such an onset like last night was impossible. But he vacated it from his thoughts for now. If what Blake had said was true, Winter would be resting as well.

Besides, his head was still hurting.

* * *

When he next woke up, the light was beginning to die down. Drawing his curtains and squinting at the light reflecting off of the snow, perhaps the sun would fully set in an hour. With the heavy throb no longer present, he prepared himself to meet with Winter. He put on the thick pants and coat that he wore for the nightwatch, unsure of exactly what he was readying for, but he knew that his mind screamed for caution, even though Winter had yet to physically harm him.

Romance suddenly echoed in his head again. Was there more to it than just a hope? She hadn’t laughed, hadn’t denied it. She had simply put him to sleep. And the latest dream, that she was glad to not be mistaken, was that not her affirmation in a way?

She would not strike him, Qrow determined, but he took the sword anyway. Pushing open the doors of his quarters, he strode into the hall and began to search for Winter. He first asked the servants for her whereabouts, but all he found was that she was not to be found. His next thought was to seek Blake in the library, but that was equally fruitless. The black cat had hidden herself away, even if he was simply grasping at straws. The words of his father came to his mind - a servant loyal to a good and wise master would not give up their liege, after all.

It was unusual - it was his estate. Winter must have done something to make herself disappear, perhaps waiting for him. She could even have been following him, for all he knew, but he had glanced over his shoulder more than once on his search for her. There was nothing.

The next obvious place would be the surroundings of the Branwen Estate. But his grounds were large. An overview of the land would be best in this case, and he hurriedly made his way to the balconies. As soon as his foot fell in that direction, though, it was as if he knew that he would find her there. His pace quickened, noticing the lack of servants on the way to the top floors, as if the rest of them had realized that other tasks had suddenly become more important. Before long he was at the heavy wooden doors in his dream and he pushed them open.

“Winter!”

The woman stood before him, overlooking the gardens. She did not move at his exclamation, merely taking a breath and closing her eyes.

“I was worried I would have to try and find you.” She did not turn her gaze from the snow-covered bushes and pines. “I see you have come with your sword.”

“I…“ he bit his lip, slowly walking into the opening, “I tried to reason with myself that I had no need for it. But perhaps it is in my nature to always be on guard.” Moving to her side, he placed his hand upon the icy railing.

He paused before he spoke again. “Why did you put me to sleep?” It was the question that had bothered him all of his waking today. Was she capable of other things? And in the dream, where she had bit him and drank of his blood, why did she show him all this?

Winter took a breath before looking up to gaze at the darkening horizon. “I had to know,” she softly said. “Romance is a finicky thing and I have been wrong before. Some are repulsed by my being, after all.”

“Then the dreams, and last night, were they all a test of yours?”

“That and a little more,” she half-heartedly chuckled. His eyes fell to her teeth and he saw that they had not elongated, that they were just the same as his. “I am what I am, and I must feed after all. The blood of the forest animals does not provide the same sustenance as that of human blood. From what I drank of you last night, I would have needed three times as much from a deer.”

His fingers itched to grasp his sword, but he restrained himself. “Then, this village, would it-”

“Patch is safe,” she quickly cut him off. “The forest is bountiful enough to provide for my sister and I.” She looked up at the sky and smiled, which had become a dark gray with only small streaks of light. “I am here for more... selfish reasons.”

When he turned to face her, he saw that her gaze was long and distant. But she quickly turned her ice blue eyes on him, all longing lost to a mischievous glint in her eye.

“I wonder which is faster - a bird or a bat?”

With a quick crouch, her body transformed into a white bat and took off into the evening sky. After a moment’s pause, he took off after her into the encroaching darkness. His mind barely registered that they were quickly leaving the premises of the Branwen Estate, but he brushed it away. Chasing after her swoops and dives, going down through the branches and dusting across the snow, his mind was solely focused on catching her.

He wasn’t sure how long they flew through the air. With the sun now well hidden beneath the earth, there was no way to tell what time it was. There was no end in sight to their play until she flew through a set of branches and disappeared. His eyes scanned hard, sifting through the branches again and again, passing the same spot twice or three times.

And then, as if with impeccable aim and speed, something swift and silvery bolted into his feathery side, his body transforming and landing with a small thud on pillowy snow. When he brushed it all away and turned onto his back, a great white wolf stood over him. For a moment he was frozen until its chops pulled back and licked him, making him crying out in surprise.

This only seemed to encourage the wolf, who walked over, putting its body over him and dragging its tongue again and again over his neck and cheek.

“I concede, Winter, I concede!” he finally called out. There was what seemed to be a small yip and then one final lick before the woman transformed back. He felt a weight settle against his waist and he looked down to see that she had placed herself on top of him, legs folded and tucked at his sides with a broad smile on her face.

And for a moment it was just the two of them, eyes trained on each other, chests rising and falling in tandem. Her soft skin was flushed pink, mouth parted, eyes smoldering. Very slowly, the fingers of her hand fell softly onto his chest and she began to draw pointless circles, eying the fabric.

“Now that you know more of me, does romance still seem impossible?”

He looked up again and saw her eyes were closed now, as if waiting for his response in trepidation. With no more hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her. There was a small pause, then a little laugh that rumbled through her chest.

Her hand suddenly grew in weight until she had pushed him back down into the snow. Opening his eyes once more, he saw that she had leaned back, putting the weight of her body against his and dragging herself across his hardened length. His head tilted and he groaned, eyes just focused enough to see her hand undoing the bun on her head and letting her white locks fall down her head and shoulders.

One of her hands reached for his chest again as she moved herself off to his side. Her lips collided with his once more, tongue lashing and digging deep as their legs entwined together, holding herself as close as she could to him.

She pulled her lips back, her hand slipping into his waistband and deftly taking hold. She leaned towards his ear as he let out a low breath, her fingers running hot over him.

“Sing for me, birdy.”


	8. Chapter 8

The coldest of winter was over and the sun stayed in the sky for a little longer, but daylight was still short. Darkness had fallen by the time their sated bodies finally parted, and all too soon did their revelry have to end. With a final stolen kiss, the two of them began to walk back to the Branwen Estate.

Her hand was warm to the touch, unlike what Winter’s name would imply. It came with a heat that spread across Qrow’s body, emanating from their traced hands and up his arm to the rest of him. An easy smile was on his face, one that he found impossible to put away.

And while his sword still hung at his side, he found himself disarmed. There was an air of peace about them, a comfort found within the other. For a long time he had resigned himself to the fact that he would be a lonesome man at the end of his days, and here, finally here, was someone that he could build a deeper companionship with. Was that perhaps why he found Winter so alluring, in addition to all she that had been? Was he simply afraid of growing old and becoming alone, with no blood family to spend his last days with?

But she was far from normal. She rose with the moon and slept while the sun hung in the sky. She could walk on thin air and transform into creatures. And she drank blood. She needed it like a person in a desert needed water.

With how different they were, could they even- was it even possible-

He took a breath and shook his head. They both found someone, even if only for the time being. Let there be joy in that, and simply pray that lasted beyond the short term. He brought her hand up and turned his head to kiss it.

She laughed, her smile mirroring his. “You’re practically glowing.”

He felt his cheeks redden, but he remained steadfast as they walked. “I’ll be sincere. The thought of what you and sister can accomplish is terrifying, and yet…” his grasp on her fingers tightened, and she squeezed back in return, “I find joy in being here with you.”

“Hmph,” she scoffed, but a quick look at her lips told him it was in good humor. “Is it not easier to say that you are in love with me?”

Ah, that was quite the word now, wasn’t it? And that was one of the the things he had admitted to her already. “I wonder if Taiyang will worry that we are moving too quickly. But love…” He licked his lips, trying to push back the scratchiness of his dry throat. “I would like love if you would offer me the chance.”

Winter’s other hand flew to her upturned lips, coyly covering them and turning her head away just a little. “You’ve sown your wild oats, and this is all you can say to a maiden such as me? I imagined you would be at least a little braver after letting me hear you sing.”

A furious heat swelled to his cheeks. “Very well then.” With a smooth motion, his arms went around her body and he stepped and leaned forward, dipping her backwards. She let out a small cry as he gently brought his lips to hers. “I do believe I am in love with you, dear countess.”

She laughed as he brought her back to her feet. But instead of letting him go, she drew him in for another kiss, one that was longer than just a pressing of skin against each other. Her hands fell to his chest, fingers curling just a little before grasping his hand again. When they parted she said nothing - the dusting of red on her pale cheeks told more than enough.

They walked in silence with the other. Their steps were small, in no rush to reach the destination, but soon the flickering orange torches of the Branwen Estate came into view. Among them were guards and servants, scurrying about in search of him and he gave a long, slow breath.

And yet he had to speak. “It is hard to believe I’m walking hand in hand with you here, Winter.”

“Does it bother you?”

“No.” A pause. “Never.”

Her eyes fell to the estate and then back to his hand. It was her turn to sigh as her thumb brushed against the ring on his hand one last time before falling to her side and behind her back, clasping her other arm. “Best we let go of the other, Lord Branwen. Your servants might gossip, otherwise.”

His fingers rubbed against themselves, longing for her heat in the cold air. “It may already be too late to stop it. Just earlier today the servant at my door had the most knowing of smiles, saying something about being drunk under the table by a certain countess.”

“Ah, then what miscreants we have become.”

“However it turns out, I hope that they would still serve us miscreants even a little soup and bread before the night is over.”

* * *

Qrow may have been the lord of the estate, but he was not free from the gentle scolding his extended family had given him, with Ruby was the most vocal of them. Still just a little too young, she was more worried about his wellbeing than anything else. Yang and his brother-in-law chided him as well, but they had cast a knowing gaze cast in his direction, as if privy to his more intimate encounter. To this he only smiled sheepishly, continuing to weather the storm that was his youngest niece.

And while she was a guest, not even Winter was fully spared of her wrath. Ruby had wished to say something to the countess, but Qrow had deflected her ire back onto him, saying that it was his idea. As successful as it was, it did not stop her from getting a sharp eye from the girl, though.

Still, they had gone long into the night by now. With one last final comment about his lack of gloves to keep his hands warm, Ruby finally let her tirade come to an end. Their bowls long since empty, Winter stood up from her seat and excused herself, being sure to bid the others goodnight. But before she rounded the corner of the exit, her eyes quickly met his and a smile fell upon her lips. Making sure that no one was watching, she quickly transformed into a bat and silently flew to the top of the ceiling. With a quick pulse her fur turned from white to a dark black, shading herself perfectly to hide in the very corners of the room.

Qrow was careful to make sure that he didn’t stare too much as he walked Taiyang and his nieces to the exit. With whatever magic of her own, Winter silently followed them, staying silent and out of sight. But he could feel her eyes watching him, and for a moment he wondered if she had been watching him far before he started watching the Schnee Manor.

When he finally bade goodbye and the door had closed, he turned around and set his eyes upon the ceiling. Spotting two beady eyes and making sure no servants were in sight, he beckoned her over with his hand and she swooped down. Her fur turning white again, she rose among a cloud of bats and moved to stand beside him.

He extended his palm to her, and her hand slipped comfortably into his. “You, a voyeur? I would never had assumed that of you, Winter,” he teased.

She leaned in and placed a peck upon his lips, rising a little onto her toes to do so. “No more a voyeur than you are, Lord Branwen.” Turning away from him, she began to edge herself towards the guest rooms. “Would you walk me to my room, please?”

His lips only curled higher. “No fear of gossip anymore?”

“It’s only gossip if we let it stay that way. And besides, did you not say that it was hardly a rumor anymore?”

His fingers curled around hers, feeling her thumb brush up against that ring again. “Is that an invitation?”

A small, hearty laugh echoed across the empty hall and the two started their journey back to her room. “Perhaps not tonight. I would do well with a bath and rest after our earlier little game. But perhaps a little drink will do just fine.” They took slow steps, each savoring the feel of the other. There was a shared contentment, something Qrow hadn’t felt in a long time.

When they finally parted ways, Winter pulled him close one last time. “I’ll leave my window open just for you, my dear lord.” And within the hour, Qrow flew in with a bottle of rum in his claws.

* * *

So began a series of nightly visits. As Winter had said, the first night was just drinking and shared touches and kisses, the hours dwindled away in idle chat and sometimes a pleasant silence. On the second he found himself emboldened, feathering her body with soft caresses until she leaned back and let his form shadow over herself. For the third and fourth time she flew to his room, giving the excuse that there would be less risk of dropping the rum mid-flight as she pressed herself against him beneath the sheets.

On the fifth night he found himself in the snowy gardens again, her telltale crunch not far behind him. When he awoke, she was aside him beneath the sheets, trailing a smattering of bloodied kisses from his neck down his chest, down, down, down,  _ down _ , until-

And all the while the servants seemed to remain silent about the nature of their relationship. Or, so Qrow had noticed so far. The only thing that gave away their trysts was his request to have his own private stock of drink replenished. No doubt some of the servants who had been with him for longer would know.

But all good things come to a close, and the final day had arrived. Winter and her sister were to leave and return to the Schnee Manor. It was a moment that he found himself dreading and drawing out the bitter end. With her parting, his mind wandered back to the times before, where he had waited and waited for even a small piece of her to show up in front of him. But whereas previously he may have worried about who Winter was, now their parting was one of sorrow.

And while Yang was able to retain her composure, Ruby was on the verge of tears at the thought of her newfound friend leaving so quickly. No matter how much Weiss tried to assure the girl that their parting was only temporary, her crestfallen look refused to leave her face. Only when Weiss took her hands and stared into her eyes did Ruby begin to calm down, hanging onto the dear words her friend was giving her.

Qrow wondered if this was her magic at work, but all it instilled was a sense of urgency to speak.

“When shall I see you again?”

“Far sooner than you think, Lord Branwen. We are two creatures of the same struggle, after all.”

If there had been any questions before, then there was no doubt now. Not even Qrow could deny the impact she had upon him. The word ‘lovestruck’ came up between servants, and he found the word strangely fitting. And to think that several months ago this was the last thing he expected to cross his mind.

Winter’s departure also marked his return to the role of captain of the night watch. But in the lulls of the night, where he rounded a corner or found himself perched atop the steeple, he resumed his watching of the Schnee Manor not out of curiosity but with fondness and warmth. She would see him again. He just didn’t know when. She needed to feed, after all.

So when he received another letter from Winter after only two days’ time, he found himself equally surprised as he was eager to respond.

_ To Lord Qrow Branwen, _

_ To say that it was a pleasure would be a disservice to your immense hospitality. Since I had learned of your name I longed to know you more personally, and I am glad that I was not disappointed. In fact, I daresay you exceeded even my most grandest of expectations. _

_ Truly you are a man of high standing. Many servants and townspeople speak highly of you and your graciousness, something few who are as well-heeled as you can boast of. Not even a night has passed before I found myself demanding your presence once again, to feel my hand in yours, to feel you in mine. The deepest part of me craves for your touch, and my cheeks burn red when I dwell upon it. _

_ And so it is with great pleasure that I seek to return the favor you have granted me. In about one month’s time, Patch is to celebrate the end of the frost. By tradition it is an informal event, but with your grace I would be most pleased to be given the privilege to host the celebration at the grounds of the Schnee Manor. Accommodations and lodgings would be made, and I wish to hold a ball for all who choose to attend. And for those who do not have the assets needed, I would be more than willing to provide. _

_ Please consider allowing me to host the event. I would be most grateful for the opportunity to show my appreciation of Patch and to have you with me once again. _

_ Yours truly, _ _  
_ _ Vlada Tepes Schnee _

It almost stunned him when his eyes fell across the words. His imagination threatened to overcome him, but he bit it back. Taking his own quill, he began to construct a return letter. More than once did his own desires threaten to spill out through the curves of his penmanship, to mirror her own passion, but in the end he reined himself in. With a final glance, he carefully let the ink dry before folding and sealing the document. 

His eyes scanned into the darkness. That cat should be here - how else could he have received Winter’s letter so quickly, after all?

“Blake.”

At first there was silence and he wondered if he was wrong. But soon a pair of yellow eyes peaked out at him from low in the darkness. They eyes rose and grew ever so bigger, until the familiar black visage of Winter’s servant stepped out into the light.

“Yes, Lord Branwen?”

“I have a letter for you to deliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! And I managed to squeeze it in before the end of May! Hopefully you didn't wait too long for it. I feel bad since I tend to update my big fics once every two months. Sorry if it felt too long!
> 
> Anyway, what we've got here is sort of the end of the suspense? Winter reveals her attraction to him as well as her true nature. For the most part, Qrow is accepting and even anxious to see where this goes. Things are coming to a resolution, though the ball might be a point of interest shortly...
> 
> If you feel that this is drawing to an end, you would be correct! I think after one more chapter, we'd just have the epilogue and maybe multiple endings. I'm a little sad to see it go, but I'm really excited to be finished with this project too! Thanks for sticking by me so far, and I'll see you all soon!


	9. Chapter 9

The letter was not the last to be exchanged between the two of them. Though it was announced that Winter would host the event, having the space and lodging available for the small town, she had requested additional supplies. Resin for torches, wood for the stoves, and then food. Butter and lard and sugar and flour, meats and cheeses and eggs and soup bouillons, carrots and potatoes. And fruits - dried, fresh, or preserves, any and all would be accepted.

The list was extensive but within reason, and Qrow had his servants begin procuring the goods. The fuel and resin would come from his own stores, for they were products of his forest and there was much to spare. He also provided for the cheese, meats and eggs from his own inventory as well. But the rest of them needed to be purchased, with the hardest being the fruits. Few were still fresh at this point in the winter, and what was dried was often needed to feed those that worked out in the cold. So the only fruits the townspeople would part with were the jams and jellies.

And there were oh so many of them! After he announced that he was in need of the preserved fruits and his servants once again visited the market, the most colorful and widest assortments had come out. There was plum and grape, marmalades, and even peach. And while he bought a fair share of all of them, strawberry was by far the most lucrative purchase of the bunch.

Then arose the question of how all of the goods would be delivered. But as soon as Qrow had notified Winter that he had obtained the goods, she had sent over a score of her servants to collect the goods. Arriving near dusk, they worked closely with his own staff to move the goods onto the carriages, and suddenly all of the pieces were tucked and rolled away to the manor in the distance.

Yet that was not the end of it. A day after the goods were delivered, Blake had returned with not just a sum of money to pay the services, but another letter for him and an empty carriage. Winter was hoping that he would arrive three days prior to the event and take on the role of the co-host. It was a very forward decision. With this any rumors would be laid to rest, and the start the relationship would officially begin - or wherever they were at now.

It was an easy request to agree to, though, and he began the process of preparing. The manor itself was not so far to be out of sight, but it was still a long distance by foot. He would need clothes, and perhaps some drink to share with Winter. But he found himself unsure of what else to bring along. In the end, he carried an additional set of more formal wear - there was the ball to attend, after all.

And before long, the day arrived. The carriage was filled and they began the trip to the manor just as the sun was beginning to crest low. He would be seeing everyone again soon in several day's time, so Taiyang and his nieces had spared him the fanfare. After all, in a sense it was his job to make sure that the village was able to enjoy the occasion.

Still, once the houses were out of sight, tucked beneath the fold of trees, Qrow knuckles rapped on the side of the carriage interior. The horses continued to trot along, but Blake pulled aside the wooden screen and leaned in.

"Yes, Lord Branwen?"

"I do not mean to belittle your role, Blake, but this carriage, is it truly necessary at this point?"

There was what could have been a small sigh. "No, I suppose not."

"Then, if you would bear with me my eagerness," with a quick hand, his fingers brushed upon the ring, and he felt himself shrink and twist and mold into the form of a crow. Feathers gently sprouted upon his back and he ruffled them to make sure that all were in place. He gave a quick look at Blake, who rolled her eyes, but extended her arm into the carriage. With a deft hop onto her hand, she brought him out into the cold air.

"You two can be such trouble sometimes. No wonder you're such a good match for the other."

Qrow was as apologetic as a bird could be, but she would have none of it. With a bob down, she pushed her arm into the air, and he took flight. The air was cold, but he did not expect to be flying for long, and soon enough the Schnee Manor was in full view. He could see the servants milling about in the low light, setting up stands for welcoming and other things for the second half of the celebration.

In the center of it, directing and reviewing the goods and pointing left and right was a figure in pale white. Weiss - not the woman Qrow was looking for, but he was sure she would show him in the right direction or at least ask someone to guide him onto the correct path. He was an expected guest, after all.

With a gentle banking, he slowly circled around before landing in front of her feet. Locking his red eyes upon her blue ones, his small body gave one more twitch, and the pieces began to revert back, leaving him in his full coat.

"We have been expecting you, though you are ahead of schedule," Weiss calmly said, one foot sweeping back to perform a curtsey. "Welcome to the Schnee Manor, Lord Branwen."

He returned it with a small bow and scrape of his own. "I hope you'll forgive my timing. As soon as the village was out of sight, I took off and flew here from the carriage."

"And abandoned our most trusted and loyal servant?" she gave him a sly smile, her scar just barely folding across her immaculate skin. "For shame, Lord Branwen."

His own cheeks heated up uncomfortably, but with her smile he knew that it was merely a jest. "Does romance turn your sister into a fool, too? Like it does to me?"

"She at least has the foresight to predict that you might arrive early." With her outstretched arm, she pointed past the side of the manor. "If you fly past the corner, you should see an open window on the third floor. You can't miss it."

"Then, with your leave." His hand brushed the ring again, and he took off into the air. As he rose, though, Weiss called out to him one last time.

"Oh, and Lord Branwen!"

His body descended and as he drew close she held out a small basket filled with stalks, pale flower buds dotting each one. "As they say, work before play. My sister was expecting these to be brought inside for some decorating. Seeing as you are here, though, I am sure she would much appreciate your helping hand in this matter, however brief it might be."

He gave a small squawk of affirmation, deftly grasping the handle with his feet and took off into the air again. With each fervent flap he drew higher and higher into the air, ever watching the corner of the manor for him to turn toward. As he banked left, he saw the opening that Weiss mentioned and pushed his wings harder. With a gentle swoop, he turned his body towards the window and stretched his limbs, passing between the frames and slowing himself down to set the basket onto the floor.

Qrow hopped off of it, landing on his talons as his eyes gazed around. No one was nearby, and he turned back to his normal self. Examining the area, he appeared to have been in some sort of guest room or study, though decorations were sparse. Aside from the light from the window, the rest of the room was dark. Picking up the basket, he paced to a door and opened it.

But as it gently swayed open, it was as if the whole room had paused to take in a breath before coming to life. Candles at the far ends of the room lit with a spark of magic, and the walls began to glow with a gentle orange. A fireplace that he was sure to have been empty at first began to softly crackle before being consumed by flame, heating up the air inside.

He could hear the noise in his head already. That  _crunch, crunch, crunch_ , that slow walk that seemed to always accompany the start of their meeting. But it was different from all the other times. Where before she was stepping on snow, now her boots fell upon rugs. But it was all the same. When a pair of arms wound around his chest from the back, he did not need to turn his head to know who it was. His hand fell over hers, and he heard her voice, one that he had pined for over a moon's time.

"Ah," she gave low sigh, satisfied as she clung tightly to him. "You're here again, in my wanting arms."

He hummed in agreeance, turning to face Winter. Her hair was in that immaculate bun once more, and she was still in that soldier's outfit. "Hello again, Winter." He felt a smile grow on his lips, enthralled that they were together once more. She made no response, instead leaning in and kissing him. When she finally pulled away, it was only to tuck her head against his shoulder, giving him a proper hug this time, one that he returned in earnest.

But he was here to assist, and he resigned himself to the task at hand. "Your sister is holding me to a standard of work before play," he held up the basket, "I was told you would need these."

"Hmph, later." She grasped the handle and set it to the side. "This is an expected delay. One cannot work on an empty stomach, after all."

He felt her breath on his neck, two pointed teeth lightly dragging across his skin as her hands traveled over his coat and down his body, and he craned his neck for her. But there was no pinprick of a bite yet. Instead there was just a small chuckle.

"You should undress yourself for me, Lord Branwen. It wouldn't do you well for us to ruin your clothes."

"Even the pants?"

A light laugh, like falling snow. "Most specially the pants."

* * *

It turned out that Qrow wasn't actually needed for much assisting as it was for decision-making. While he had helped in some of the morning and afternoon tasks outside of the manor, much of the servants continued to decorate the interiors. The many rooms of the guest wing were cleaned until they were all immaculate, the ballroom was swept clear, and tables arranged near the walls to provide food and drink and a place to rest.

But even the jobs given to him were simple. Arrange stone markers every twenty paces for three hundred paces so that the servants could set up a series of torches to guide the incoming guests. Draft the stands for the festival on the second night, and help determine which ones will serve what foods. Pick out which pieces will be played for the ball.

He was beginning to wonder if Winter had asked him to come not so much to assist as it was to merely have his company. While not all of his nights here were of passion, she had joined him for each evening, resting in his arms until the two of them inevitably fell asleep.

"I am glad that I trusted my intuition. Too much blue of any kind does not seem to suit you."

But now they were reaping the rewards of their labor, and the ball had begun. Roman's voice boomed behind a grand pair of doors as he introduced Tai and his two daughters to the ballroom floor. By some sort of odd choice, Yang had chosen to wear both the colors of her father, but keep a black and red bow to tie back the mane of her wild hair. But she had never been one to enjoy managing her hair - no doubt she would toss the cloth shortly after the night had begun.

"We Branwens have always favored the more dark colors," Qrow said to Winter, his eyes gently drinking in the soft blue dress she was wearing. Having hidden herself away for much of the day, he could only freeze when she appeared before him, a dress that he had never seen before hanging from her body. Light-blue cloth trailed to the floor, the front coming short to reveal only the tips of white shoes. A thin girdle of gold lay tucked around her waist of her dress, accentuating her form as the rest of it traveled up and covered her shoulders before running off to the side to become wide sleeves. Finally, a small circlet of gold threaded between her locks, the hair cascading to her shoulders instead of in her usual bun.

Standing next to her in his black and red doublet and pants, Qrow felt himself wonder if he was a little underdressed. Still, he reached his hand out and she took it, chuckling as she drew close. "Look at our dainty selves," she chided, "It is as if we are meeting for the first time."

He placed a soft kiss into her hair. "And what of our first meeting? Would you seek to change that?"

"Never." As she spoke, Qrow saw that her lips were of a blue tinge, an impossibly light blue. And in that brief moment her lips pressed not against his but rather the doublet, on the right shoulder. She held it there for a moment longer, firmly weighing herself against the cloth.

And as she backed away, there remained a blue imprint of her lips. "Never, for then we would not have this."

He felt his brow raise. Everyone would see the mark. But he could only smile at her gesture. "I thought you said blue was not good for me."

There was that laugh again, soft and welcoming. "This much, however, is just right."

" _And it is with great pleasure that this lowly and humble crier has the privilege to announce the hostess for our festival. With generosity unparalleled, the village of Patch has been granted an event far greater than ever seen before! Let us welcome Lady Vlada Tepes Schnee and her companion for the night, Lord Qrow Branwen!_ "

As the grand door opened, they entered onto the floor hand in hand, and the sea of polite smiles quickly fell to giggles and smirks of good humor.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Qrow had attended each festival ever since he could remember, more often a guard than a participant in the festivities. But in all his life he could not recall if he had ever seen a fair such as this. To one side was a spit, ever turning with cuts of meat pockmarked with spices and dripping with sauces. In another corner was a baking oven, producing sweet breads and pies and tarts. But the true attraction was a metal plate, flattened in a circle and heated from the bottom. And upon it attendants would spread a thin batter and cook it like a pancake before removing it from the heat and topping it with fruits and jams. Then it was expertly rolled and tucked to be like a cone and generously topped with-

“Could you tell me what it is called again, Weiss?”

“It is called crème chantilly.”

Keeping up with Ruby in the fair had proven to be an enormous undertaking. Surrounded by decadence, the young girl had gone onto a wild spree, dragging along the friend she had reunited with. Even Yang had to tip her hat and whet her lips at the aroma floating in the air.

And scattered throughout the fairgrounds were stoked and well-fed flames surrounded by carefully crafted stumps and benches for weary legs to rest. There was more than enough space for the tired to each have their own seat. And now with the afternoon sun beginning to give way to the cooler evening, Qrow found himself seated across the flames, staring across the orange flecks.

Perhaps it was his instincts from his role as captain of the nightwatch and having been a guard at so many festivals, but he found himself staring at Weiss and Ruby. Tai and Yang had started the day with them, but became preoccupied with the fencing contest. And while Winter was there initially, she left the group to continue watching over the festival and ensuring its success. This just left the two of them with him.

He shouldn’t have been so concerned. Winter had shown that she had nothing but the expected intentions for their relationship, though with unusual means. But knowing that both of them were capable of powerful magic, he could only worry at the sight before him.

For obvious reasons, Ruby had become fatigued after so many sweets and walking through the grounds. Even his own legs were sore. And across the flames, the two of them had settled onto a bench. Qrow had expected the two of them to continue talking, but Ruby had instead yawned and settled her head into Weiss’ lap.

“Have you grown tired already?”

The younger girl only nodded and hummed in agreeance, and soon her eyes had grew heavy and shut. Weiss said nothing, but a quick glance from her blue eyes betrayed no surprise. She knew that Qrow was watching her and she resumed her vigil over his niece.

He trusted Winter. But Weiss he had only seen a few times. His gaze settled onto Ruby, who now seemed perfectly asleep.

Too perfectly.

“Ruby seems to have taken a liking to you.” His eyes never left her.

Weiss’ shoulders rose and fell, her head turning to the girl who had softly nestled into her lap. “I know what you're concerned for, Lord Branwen. To be able to persuade you otherwise, I would give anything to do so.” Her small hand traced through dark locks, slowly, gently, and Ruby turned her head, almost as if to grant passage to her hair.

Qrow’s eyes never left her, but she never turned away from Ruby. There was no true risk that he posed to her in the end. “I know that you and your sister are not quite the women you portray yourselves to be. You are ageless, and...”

He lacked the proper words to finish, but Weiss had taken it from him. “Thirsty?”

“For all intents and purposes, yes.”

Another sigh from Weiss. One that seemed as timeless as she was, one that was repeated again and again. “Alas, that is our nature. We cannot turn away from that which gives us life.” With a slow gaze, one that looked deeply into him, she continued to speak, “My sister has already explained this to you, has she not? Are you accepting of her, but not me?”

Qrow pursed his lips. He should have expected this question, but still felt flustered that it would be directed at him. “I am aware of what she is and what consequences may become of our relationship.” A half-truth - he had no idea what an official union between him and Winter would bring upon them. But it would serve for now. “Does Ruby know of yours?”

Weiss shook her head. “She does not. But I may be doomed to reveal it in the end. Should you and Winter move forward, I expect my own hand to be forced. The townspeople will ask questions, after all. They always do in the end. But perhaps this time it will be different.”

They were ageless, after all. Taiyang would be the first to ask, and while he and his family might have accepted and understood, their word may not be enough in the end to quell any thoughts.

“Do you revel in her company, Carmilla?”

“Unimaginably so.”

He said no more and turned away. Powerful as she might have been, her lot in life was hard enough.

And there was still so much to discuss with Winter. “Tell me, where might I find your sister?”

Weiss closed her eyes for a moment, deep in momentary thought before raising her head to look towards the sky. “If you wait for her on the roof, she will find you there momentarily.” Another tender stroke of Ruby’s hair. “You may fly from here. I will make sure that none see your magic.”

He muttered a small thank you. His fingers softly brushed against his ring, and he was gone in the darkening sky.

* * *

He didn’t have to wait for long when he arrived at the rooftop. His pronged feet struggled to find purchase for a moment against the refrozen ice, but soon he found a space of his own and set himself down. His red eyes turned across the darkening sky, flipping it over onto its top as he waited for Winter, and he was rewarded shortly after with a chitter of bats and flaps of leather wings.

“Do you like the view?” she rose to her full height, casting her gaze over the nearby forest, the village of Patch far off in the distance.

He did not transform back, instead retaining his birdly shape and hopping next to her feet. It was both out of humor and fear - she had never explicitly dealt with him as a bird while she stood on her own two feet, but he was scared someone might still see the shift back into his own form.

“None shall see you up here. It is only you and I here.”

He flapped his wings and squawked, moving onto the toe of her boots.

“Hmm,” a faint smile appeared on her lips. “Are you so starved for me that you would lick my shoes?”

Squawk. Flap. He moved off of her feet and back onto the tiles, letting himself come back to his human shape. In a moment Winter had brought herself into his chest, and Qrow’s arms wrapped around her.

“Was it like an eternity without me?”

Winter leaned in and kissed his lips. “I have lived for more than six hundred years. One might think that time has lost its impression upon me, and yet the wait was long.”

Their lips made no more moves afterward - only the warmth of their embrace was there. But if he craned his neck just a little bit, he could see the festival in all its splendor, the flames wreathing it in a light glow. His chest rose and fell in a deep breath, thinking back to his conversation with Weiss and the risk they faced.

A soft lick on his neck brought him back with a shiver.

“Lost in thought?”

“I’ve been pondering - what is next for us?” He turned his head back towards her, following the strands of hair in her bun. “Weiss… she speaks of the danger you two are in and have been going through for some time.” Red eyes fell upon blue. “Where do I fit in? I…” he licked his lips, quelling the mad strum of his heart that he was so sure she could hear as well. “Something tells me I’m not just a season in your life, and yet you are nigh immortal. How can I belong?”

Her body betrayed nothing, her arms winding even more tightly around him. But in a slow movement, she let go of everything but his hand, a smile on her lips as she coaxed him to the edge of the roof, the one away from the festival. With a confident bounce, she stepped out onto open air, wisps of magic gathering at her feet to form that mysterious platform again. She turned to him, eyes staring into his, and gave his arm a gentle pull.

“Dance with me.”

She wouldn’t kill him here. She had all the chances in the world prior to now.

He took a deep breath and stepped onto the glyph, the sharp, angular corners forming a snowflake, the emblem of her household. His feet found firm ground, and his second step mirrored hers in confidence.

“A slow one, perhaps?” he whispered, a hand softly falling to her waist while his other extended to his side. This was intensely private, just for Qrow and Winter alone, the evening breeze their music, the mountains and trees their audience and witness.

She reached for his hand, but didn’t stop there, bringing her hips against him, legs neatly twining through his. “And if you’ve the gall for it, a close one.”

It was cold all around him, but the heat of his coat was starting to make him sweat. He was sure that she could feel him now, just as much as he could feel her entire body seeking to press against his. It was washing over him, and the longer he stared into her eyes, the more he wanted to turn just a little lower, to stare at her chest, to dive and settle inside of them and-

He tilted his head forward, kissing her neck and whispering into her ears. “You’re seducing me and it’s working, but you’re not answering my question.” His feet began to slowly pick up and move around, taking them away from the roof. She expertly followed his lead, even carefully spinning when he stretched out his hand before winding herself back against him.

She nipped his neck and his throat rumbled in a low groan. “Must we talk now, when I am addled for your touch and so much more?”

His leg lunged forward a small bit, tilting her backwards and kissing the base of her throat. “I am not one to deny you your pleasure, but I am certainly willing to try and deny you just a little further.”

She clicked her tongue, her arm pulling her back up against him and onto her two feet. “Won’t you let me chase my own hopes for a little longer? But alas,” she tucked her head into his chest, “perhaps this is the best recourse.” Her eyes had closed, and this time as they danced, it was more subdued, more controlled, but the burn still lingered. “We are of strange worlds, you and I,” she said as they resumed their slow spin, “You are a mere human, and I am nearly immortal. It is delicate.”

Qrow slowly spoke, thinking over each word again and again before saying it out loud. “You’ve said you’ve made mistakes before. Have there been others who have turned you away?”

“There have only been a handful, but they suffered the same fate as anyone else who crossed my father. The only difference is that while they have done no wrong besides reject me, they had to be removed to protect ourselves.” He felt her back rise and fall against his hands, a heavy breath coursing through her body. “I could not subject you to it. Not you, and not to any of your family, who have been so kind to my sister and I.”

“I would never reject you, Winter. Not after all this. How could any of us? How could anyone?”

Her head remained still, eyes closed, and now he could feel her pulse pounding against his own. “So you would join my world, then? Give up all sense of normalcy and be with me?”

His lips pressed against her hair. “You yourself said that I am of a strange world. Long nights, sleeping through the sun, perhaps my world is closer to yours than we make it to be.”

Their feet stopped moving on the glowing white floor. With a strong motion, her lips collided with his, arms shifting to grip his shoulders. The burn came back, stronger and louder, and it felt like she was almost devouring him. Before he knew it, he was on his back, his eyes filled with stars against the black curtain of night.

Nevermind the festival. It was just him and Winter in the night sky now, bodies mashing together in a desperate struggle to fit.

Somehow he wound up on top, and Winter had to push him away, “There is more than one way to join our world, and more than one way to make room for Weiss and I in yours,” it was a breathless declaration. When he finally took the chance to breathe, he saw pale moonlight reflecting off of her exposed breasts, the cloth pulled apart most tantalizingly by her hands. “But let us discuss that later.” Fingertips drew lines down his shirt, stopping at nothing as they brushed against him. “I have waited for so long to have one such as you, and now you are here. Deny me no longer.”

It made sense to Qrow now - why she was so urgent to have him. He had wondered why Winter was so forward, was so eager to seek him out once she was free to do so. Where he had felt lonely for so long, she had been in solitude for longer, with so many failed attempts in between.

He would deny her no longer. Not his touch, not his voice, not his warmth, not his love.

His hands were frantic, brushing aside cloth and belts and buttons, and he dove into her waiting form. Again and again and again.

He would deny her no longer. 

_ **The End**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's hard to believe that about thirteen months ago I embarked on this strange fic idea, and now it's come to a full conclusion. I know that it was eventually planned out, but when I put up the first chapter the fic was going in a totally different direction. It was going to feature a bit more drama with Qrow getting old while not having an heir. There would have been some talks with Taiyang about being a father to a broken family. I had thoughts of having Winter turn Qrow, or having Qrow in his deathbed while Winter appears with their baby son in hand, finally giving him the semblance of his own family. Hell, there was a part with Roman and Cinder ended up hinting that they were not fully human in some manner and Neo was their daughter.
> 
> The skydancing and skysex in the end was purely impulse, though, because why not and I was able to thematically tie it into what was going on lol.
> 
> But when I boiled it all down, this fic is about Qrow and Winter - two lonely people coming together and finding love. Happy Story 2017 was the joke I had with my friends, and additional things just got in the way. Maybe if I had planned for it to be longer, those parts would have fit. But those parts weren't necessary for the story I wanted to tell and for the feel and style of the fic that I wanted you as readers to perceive, so it was cut. Maybe it'll appear in some companion pieces as a part of an overall AU.
> 
> But at the end of the day, the story is done. I actually edited the ending a tiny bit to include a slightly happier possibility for Weiss because this is Happy Story 2017, and while it's tragic in a sense, I wanted to give her hope at the end of the tunnel - that Qrow's decision can positively impact her as well.
> 
> Despite only being 10 chapters long and only a bit longer than sixty-two pages on GoogleDocs, it still feels surreal that this is all done. But there's a sense of accomplishment with it. As I always say to myself, starting is good, but finishing is also important as well. A big thanks to those who favorited, followed, and an ESPECIALLY big thanks to those who left a review. The effort and desire to finish this might not have been there without you all.
> 
> Especially you, NinaVale :3
> 
> And now, it is with great pleasure that I once again get to bold, italicize, and underline "The End". I won't be leaving this ship just yet, though - there are still a few other things on my mind, after all.
> 
> Thank you again, and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
